Something wicked is coming this way
by strangedoll
Summary: La vie à Riverdale n'est pas encore assez compliquée, il faut qu'une habitante de Greendale amenait son lot de problèmes et révélation. Amie ou ennemie de nos héros, seul l'avenir nous le diras. Pour les fans de Sabrina Spellman! Basé sur les séries et les comics.
1. Into the woods

_Bonjour, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publiée alors pardonner moi si je suis un peu rouillée. J'avais désespéramment besoin de notre sorcière préféré donc la voici! Mon inspiration est principalement excellente série The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina ainsi que les autres séries d'horreurs d'Archie. Bonne lecture_

Betty était assis dans la cuisine de la caravane de Jughead, a partagé avec lui l'un des rares moments intimités qu'ils pouvaient encore se permettre. Avec le chaos qui règne à Riverdale, ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes plus urgents : le black hood, les serpents, les tensions entre le nord et le sud, Archie et sa milice, etc…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Betty découragée. –Entre le black hood, les gens qui sont prêts à se sauter la gorge, en fait qu'ils ont déjà en train de le fait, continua-t-elle se souvenant de la bataille entre le cercle rouge et les serpents où Dilton avait était blessé. -J'ai peur Jug et je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit faiblement Betty.

Jughead gémit de frustration.

-Oublie pas non plus que ce cinglé en a après toi.

-Ma mère est au courant et je vais parler au Shérif Keller…

-Parce qu'il était si efficace, dit sarcastiquement son petit ami.

Betty aurait voulu lui donner tort mais n'avait aucun argument pour défendre le père de Kevin. C'était un homme bon qui accepter sans problème son fils comme il était mais ces qualités n'avait d'égale que son incompétence. Betty décide alors de poser la question qui lui brule les lèvres :

-Tu vas rejoindre les serpents?

-…Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'eux pour survivre et ce ne sont pas tous des mauvais gars. Pour la plupart d'entre eux aussi c'était une question de survie.

-Joaquin était gentil et Toni tien à toi ça se voit.

(Elle est peut-être mieux pour toi) pensa sombrement la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de pensées, elle faisait confiance à son petit ami et elle ne voulait pas devenir une des filles qui voit chaque femme comme une rivale. En plus, Toni avait probablement des soucis plus urgents a traités avec les dernières évènements.

-En plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde se concentre sur les serpents quand nous avons un tueur en série en liberté, conclu Betty.

-Sans parler des Ghoulies, dit sombrement Jughead

-Les quoi? Demanda Betty avec expression de surprise.

-Les Ghoulies, ils sont un gang rival.

-Riverdale a deux groupes de motards? On a seul un seul café-restaurant, comment on peut avoir deux groupes de motards? Exclama Betty.

-J'ai pas posé la question, mais ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux que les serpents sans parler du fait que je suis prêt à parier que beaucoup de leurs crimes sont mis sur le dos de ceux-ci. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'ils sont purs comme neige mais…

-Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les gens ne font pas la différence entre les différents groupes, comment quand les autorités se concentrer encore sur ton père alors qu'on leurs avait donné la vidéo ou Monsieur Blossom tuait Jason et qu'ils ont découvert la drogue dans sa maison. Je comprends la frustration de Toni ainsi que la tienne.

-Merci mais elle n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer comme ça. Tu t'es porté à leur défense quand tout le monde les a pointé du doigt, conclu Jughead en attirant Betty vers lui pour l'embrassé.

Betty aurait voulu que ce moment continue encore longtemps mais son téléphone sonna et elle vit un message s'afficher.

-C'est ma mère, elle me rappelle que malgré le fait qu'elle comprenait que j'ai besoin de sortir de la maison, elle m'attend quand même pour la prochaine demi-heure ou elle appellera la police.

-Une demi-heure? On n'arrivera jamais. A moins que…

-A moins que?

-On y aille à moto! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai même trouvé un deuxième casque, dit fièrement le jeune homme.

-Tu utilise tout le temps maintenant, rit Betty.

-C'est pratique, rapide et je peux même l'utiliser pour me rendre à l'école.

-Oh et bien dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Le trajet se passa plutôt bien. Si au premier abord, Betty avait été inquiète du nouveau moyen de transport de Jughead mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus charme à celle-ci. Le sentiment de liberté était enivrant. Mais il ne faudrait pas que Jughead la dépose devant sa maison ainsi, ses parents seraient horrifier. Une ou deux rues de distance et finir à pied serait plus prudents. Soudain alors qu'ils passaient près de foret, la moto commença à faire un bruit inquiétant.

-Qu'es que…? Commença Jughead avant de stoppée la moto.

Elle continua à faire un bruit étrange et de l'huile s'échappa de celle-ci.

-Laisse-moi regarde, dit aussitôt Betty. Elle avait d'expérience avec les voitures et même si ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, la base reste proche. Betty observa la fuite et tenta d'identifier le problème.

-J'ai une moto et je sais même pas comment en prendre soin, dit humilié le jeune homme.

-C'est pas grave, Jug. C'est le cas de plein de gens avec leurs voitures. J'ai une question par exemple.

-Quoi?

-Tu as eu un accident?

-Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Je peux me tromper mais on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de brèche ou même un morceau qui s'est arraché. C'est probablement le problème mais ce n'est pas l'usure qui l'a causé.

Jughead ne répondit pas et Betty se frustra. Elle essayer d'aider bon sang.

-Jug, qu'est-ce que...

Soudain elle entendit un bruit de moto et Jughead la releva rapidement. Probablement des serpents, ils tombaient bien.

Effectivement, quatre motos se diriger vers eux mais expression de son petit ami lui fit comprend que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'un des motards s'arrêta et alors qu'il descendait de son engin, Betty vu sa veste : Ghoulie. Trois autres garçons de leurs âges le rejoignirent.

-Si ce n'est pas le bâtard de FP Jones, dit leur chef avec un sourire mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Dit Froidement Jughead.

-Oh juste terminer ce qu'on a commencé maintenant que t'a plus ton nid de vipères avec toi.

Son regard glissa alors vers Betty.

-Et peut-être passé un peu temps de qualité avec ta copine.

Jughead se plaça toute suite devant Betty de manière protective, malgré le fait qu'il était cruellement sous-effectif. Il était seul sans arme contre quatre gars qui eux devait pouvaient être armées. Sa seule chance de protéger Betty était de les ralentir le temps qu'elle puisse se cacher dans les bois. Elle pourrait ensuite y rester jusqu'à ce que la voie soit libre et appeler à l'aide.

-Betty, je vais essayer de les occuper. Va dans les bois et cache-toi, lui murmura-t-il.

-Pas sans toi.

-Betty…

-Ensemble ou rien, conclu Betty, l'air déterminer.

Jughead manqué d'options et les Ghoulies s'approcher dangereusement.

-D'accord mais tu n'arrêtes pas, peut importe ce qui arrive, d'accord?

Betty hocha la tête.

Jughead se plaça prêt de sa moto, tenant toujours la main de Betty. Il libera le frein de son véhicule et l'envoyer vers Ghoulies.

-Maintenant!

Et les deux s'enfonçèrent dans les bois.


	2. Greendale witch project

_Donc voici le chapitre 2 : comment vous vous en doutez je n'arriverai pas à suivre la série malheureusement de manière juste mais je vais essayer de garder les lignes principales proches et sinon au moins faire une AU sympa…Bonne lecture._

Jughead et Betty courraient dans les bois, ils avaient de l'avance pour l'instant mais ils pouvaient encore entendre leurs poursuivants. C'était une forêt, ils allaient finirent par les semer avant d'être épuisés. Soudain, Jughead remarqua plusieurs arbres qui semblaient si proches que leurs branches semblaient entremêlé avec les pieds d'importants buissons encore étonnamment touffus.

-Par-là! décida-t-il en entrainant Betty à sa suite.

Les deux jeunes continuèrent dans la direction indiquée par Jughead, finissant par s'enfoncer dans le passage étroit qui déboucha sur une sorte de clairière.

-Ok, donc on essaie de rester ici pour le moment mais si on entend quoi que soit on continu. Pas grave, si on s'éloigne, tant qu'on capte du signal, commença Jughead avant de remarquer que Betty ne l'écoutait pas.

Celle-ci avait levé les yeux vers l'un des arbres et l'observait.

-Betty?

-Jug, qu'est-ce qui est dans l'arbre? Demanda Betty sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

Jughead s'approcha et vit ce que sa copine observait : attaché après une base branche, quelque chose qui semblait être un capteur rêve se balançait. Ça ou sa version cauchemardesque. Le fil qui relie les différentes pièces les unes aux autres était fait de cheveux tressés d'un couleur a mi chemin entre le blond et le blanc, des dents trop petites pour être celle d'un adulte avaient été placées dans le cercle et d'autres se balancaient à l'extrémité des tresses. Le tout était couvert de taches brunâtres que Jughead devina être du sang. Presque par reflexe, il essaya de l'attirer vers lui, le touchant avant que Betty ne puisse l'arrêter. A ce moment, il remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

-Il y en a d'autres.

-Quoi?

-Regarde, précisa le jeune homme en pointant d'autres branches mais aussi quelques autres arbres.

Plusieurs objets ayant la même esthétique sont pendus parmi les branches, légèrement dissimuler mais visible dans le bon angle : rarement le même, certains juste fait de branches, caillou et plante sécher alors que certains contienne des ossements d'animaux quand ce n'est pas des morceaux asséchés de leurs corps ou pour au moins un, quelque chose d'assez frais pour que les mouches tournent autour. Certains des arbres avaient aussi des motifs peints avec la même substance roux-brunâtres des signes qu'ils ne pouvaient identifier.

Betty sentie sa tête tournée et en baissant sa tête, fit sa dernière découverte.

-Même le sol, gémit elle.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avais remarqué sur le coup mais le sol est parfaitement nettoyé. Pas de feuille morte, pas excréments ou autres déchets. Seulement des suites de petits cailloux parfaitement enterré pour être visible mais pas assez sortie pour qu'on puisse glisser dessus. Ils forment des motifs complexes en un cercle assez large pour plusieurs personnes.

-Comment on s'est retrouvés dans Blair Witch projet? Demanda inquiet mais aussi curieux Jughead.

Avant que Betty ne puisse répondre, ils furent interrompus :

-Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là?

Jughead se retourna prêt à se jeter sur le premier Ghoulie a sa portée mais celui-ci était encore à distante d'eux. Assez proche pour être entendu mais pas assez pour être vu.

-Dégage nabot, ou tu vas le regretté! Continua un autre.

-Au contraire, qu'il reste! Il sait peut-être ou est Jones, dit leur chef. –Alors as-tu quelque de valeurs à dire? Tu as vu un grand maigrichon avec un chapeau ridicule et une jolie poupée blonde?

Si la personne répondue, ils n'entendirent pas. Le Ghoulies passeraient bientôt aux insultes et au moment Jughead allait propose qu'il essaie d'aider, un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre suivi d'un cri de douleur.

-Putain qu'est-ce qu…commença un autre.

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre avec de nouveaux cris. Ce qui suivi fut après un mélange de hurlement de douleurs et de peur :

-AAAAHHH

-Putain de chienne folle de l'enfer!

-Juste..Stop! Laisse nous….Tout ce que tu veux!

-Est-ce qu'on devrait…? Commença Betty.

-On devrait les laisser s'amuser et après voir quelle est notre meilleure option, proposa Jughead.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent fuirent avant que peu importe ce qui gagnait alors autant se préparer. Il sera les poings et vit Betty soulever son sac prêt à en envoyer un coup.

Les cris étaient tus et des bruits de course se firent entendre. Les perdants fuyaient. Temps d'affronter le champion.

Une silhouette passa entre les buissons. Cette personne était petit et portait un kangourou donc la capuche caché son visage. Le reste de sa tenue semblait être un pyjama miteux. Dans sa main, un balai et autour de son cou un chat noir les observant.

-Salut…Vous allez bien? Dit la silhouette d'une voix douce et féminine.

La capuche tomba et révéla le visage maigre d'une fille de leur âge. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive au point que ses taches de rousseurs ressemblait plus à du henné d'autre chose, ses cheveux étaient blond-blanc coupé court et ses yeux bleu vifs.

-Heu… oui merci, dit surprise Betty.

-Oh ce n'est rien, continua la fille.

Avant que Betty ne puisse continue, Jughead posa lui aussi une question :

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres?

-Les garçons qui vous poursuivaient? Partis. Je m'en suis occupée! Répondit-elle fièrement la fille.

Le chat sur son épaule miaula fortement.

-Pardon, nous nous en sommes occupés, corrigea-t-elle en frottant son front contre celui du matou.

-Je me considère comme féministe et je crois que les femmes peuvent tout faire mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses te battre contre quatre gars et gagner, continua Jughead suspicieux.

-C'est mon territoire, je le connais parfaitement et j'ai place de nombreux piège autant pour me nourrir que me défendre. Et je suis armée!

Elle souleva son balai fièrement. Puis elle écarta les brins pour dévoile la pointe d'un pieu en son cœur. Celle-ci était couverte de quelque chose de rouge et gluant.

-Est qu'ils sont…commence Betty.

La fille compris vite et réalisa la penser de Betty.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont juste bien amochés, tant qu'ils vont voir un médecin, tout se passera bien.

-Ok, dit Betty un peu mal à l'aise mais elle n'allait pas pleurer trop fort pour ses brutes.

Soudain son regard glissa vers le sol et elle eut un autre choc.

-Mais t'a pas de chaussures!

La fille baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus, avant de dire, gênée.

-Je suis sortie rapidement quand j'ai entendu le bruit et je n'ai pas pensé à mettre mes chaussures. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Il fait moins quinze, la coupa Betty. –Tu vas attraper ton coup de mort!

-Je te jure que ça va. Je suis toute le temps nu pied et on est super…

Elle se tue quand Jughead tendit une paire chaussette.

\- Tiens. Tu n'as peut-être pas froid mais tu peux encore te blesser en marchant sur quelque chose.

-Ce sont les tiennes? Tu vas avoir froid, dit la fille en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds à lui.

-Malheureusement, je ne promène pas avec un sac de vêtement au cas où je tombe sur Mowgli.

La fille rit et enfila les chaussettes sans plus de résistances.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Betty réalisant qu'ils avaient oublié l'essentiel.

-Sabrina et vous?

Le chat cracha au même moment.

-Chut, Salem! Et descend, tu es lourd! Dit-elle en faisant tombe le chat de ses épaules.

Celui-ci miaula son mécontentement en atterrissant sur le sol.

-Je m'appelle Betty et voici mon copain Jughead.

-C'est ton œuvre dans les arbres? coupa soudainement ce dernier. –Et le sol?

-Heu…Oui. C'est juste pour ma sécurité.

-Ta sécurité? Demanda Betty aussi intriguée.

-Ben, ce genre de grigri merci à Hollywood rappelle les cultes sataniques et les familles consanguines cannibales. Un bon moyen de convaincre les gens de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas trouver mon campement. Même si certains sont vraiment basés sur de vieux gris-gris de protection sait-on jamais au cas où il aurait du vrai dans ses histoires. Ceux qui contiennent des morceaux d'animaux viennent de mes restes de repas. Je n'ai rien gaspillé, continua Sabrina.

-Il y a des dents humaines dans celui-là, continua Jughead en pointant l'attrape rêve.

-Les miennes, enfin mes dents de laits. Une de mes tantes trouvait que la petite souris était un concept stupide. Elle me donnait une pièce mais garder les dents, les percer et en fit un collier. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais porter et dire aux autres enfants qui m'embêter que je portais les sourires de mes ennemis autour de mon cou, toujours à la recherche de plus de matériel pour celui-ci.

-Intéressante technique contre l'intimidation, dit Jughead sarcastiquement.

-Avec résultat mixte, dit Sabrina, gênée. - Ce sont mes cheveux dessus aussi. Ils étaient longs et je n'aurais pas pu les entretenir ici. Même chose pour le sang.

-Tu t'es coupée? Demanda inquiète Betty.

-Non, j'ai juste été menstruée, dit crûment Sabrina. –Quand qu'a en faire un, autant qui soit réaliste.

Betty se demanda laquelle des infos données jusqu'à présent était la plus troublante. Mais il avait plus urgent.

-Si vous voulez continue à discuter, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on se rendre à mon campement, coupa avec empressement Sabrina. –J'ai de la nourriture, des boissons et mon ménage est fait! Enfin, si vous en avait envie et que vous n'êtes pas pressés. Je comprends sinon dans le cas contraire, précisa-t-elle.

Betty et Jughead échangèrent un regard. Les deux étaient clairement partage. Sabrina les avaient bien aidé et aussi bizarre qu'elle semblait, elle avait aussi l'air d'être grandement en manque de contact humain. Jughead senti son estomac se tordre : il avait quelque chose de louche avec cette fille mais il était le premier à reconnaitre que parfois la vie vous poussait à faire des choses discutables ou dont la logique semblait étrange. Il pouvait aussi voir dans les yeux de Betty un mélange d'inquiétude, de compassion et de curiosité. C'était trop tard.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'on a eu peu de temps. La moto de Jughead est cassée et je crois qu'on n'aura pas le choix d'appeler pour qu'on vienne nous aide. Autant attendre en ta compagnie.

 _Donc j'espère que ça va vous a plus. N'hésite pas à laisser des commentaires (question que je sache si je fais quelque chose de bien ou alors comment m'améliorée). Merci encore._


	3. New friends and Broomsticks

Sabrina menait joyeusement Jughead et Betty à travers la forêt avec une familiarité qui montrait sa connaissance des lieux. De temps en temps, l'œil de Jughead s'accrochait à l'un de ses fameux gris-gris ou une inscription grave dans un arbre mais ils ne semblaient pas placés de manière suffisamment cohérente pour servir d'indication. Le chat trottina près d'eux sans la moindre peur.

-Ton chat, tu l'as trouvé ici ou tu l'avais déjà? Demanda Betty en regardant l'animal.

-Oh, Salem? Je l'ai depuis que je suis toute petite. C'est…mon meilleur ami, finit par dire la jeune fille.

-Il est si vieux? Demanda surprise Betty. –On ne dirait pas à le voir.

Le chat ralentît pour marcher la même vitesse que Betty et commença à ronronner.

-Il nous enterra tous, crois-moi.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux autres :

-Chers invités, mi casa! Présentant Sabrina fièrement.

Devant eux se dressait une tente familiale. Proche de celui-ci, une sorte de corde à linge, un espace pour un feu de camps et une glacière à moitié enterrée dans le sol. Si l'on oublie les gris-gris terrifiants, on aurait pu croire qu'une famille ou un groupe d'amis faisaient un camping sauvage tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Venez, on sera plus confortable à l'intérieur. Enfin, ça sent un peu le renfermer à cause de que je dois laisser la tente fermer avec de la température qui descend mais c'est propre et agréable sinon! Continua la jeune fille en dézippant la tente.

-Tu vis dans le bois et tu viens de nous aider. Je crois qu'on peut gérer, dit Jughead.

Il avait vécu dans un ciné-parc pendant des semaines avant de se retrouver à squatter l'école, il n'allait faire la fine bouche pour si peu.

La tente était effectivement propre si ce n'est un peu encombrée. Un sac de couchage et quelques couvertures reposait dans un coin. Plusieurs sacs reposaient, certains laissant des objets échappés de ceux-ci. Dans un autre, une sorte de nappe avait été installée avec dessus plusieurs objets : livres, un petit chaudron, plusieurs petit couteaux, bocaux et plantes séchés. Ce dernier élément attira le regard de Betty. A quoi cela lui servait-t-il? Si elle se fit au regard de Jughead, il se posait aussi des questions.

Pendant ce temps. Sabrina tira quelques vêtements qu'elle assembla dans un semblant de coussins et ouvrit le sac de couchage pour l'étaler sur le long.

-Vous devriez être confortables comme ça. Donc, vous vous doutez que mes réserves sont limitées mais je peux vous offrir de l'eau, du thé et quelques canettes de boisson gazeuse. Pour quelque chose de plus consistants, j'ai de la viande sèche, des conserves, quelques légumes sauvages, des pommes, des barres aux noix, du riz, de la soupe, des trucs déshydratés et bons paquets de chip, chocolats et bonbons pris dans des machines distributrices.

-Heu…le thé sonne bien, dit Betty.

-Pour la nourriture ce qui t'arrange, continua Jughead malgré le regard de Betty.

-Ok, je reviens, dit Sabrina avec enthousiaste avant de se rendre à l'extérieur.

Betty se tourna vers Jughead.

-On ne peut pas la laisser la! Il faut qu'on l'amène à Riverdale!

-Betty, je crois qu'elle est là par choix. Je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas idéal mais elle a probablement ses raisons. Tu ne vas pas la convaincre de te suivre facilement. Et c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Elle cache quelque chose…, dit Jughead continuant à observer les objets du fond. – Son histoire à propos de ses décorations est louche et elle était un trop confortable de son attaque. Ce n'est pas sa première fois.

-Je sais mais je crois que ce n'est peut-être pas motiver par de mauvaises intentions. Toi et Polly vous avez aussi étaient sans domiciles. Et aucun de vous deux ne faisaient confiance à qui que ce soit pour demander de l'aide avec raison. Tout ce que je vois c'est une fille de notre âge qui vit dans les bois quand la température n'arrête pas de descendre, qu'un tueur est en liberté et qui est assez désespérée pour y rester quand même. Plus, elle nous a aidé en mettant sa vie en jeu et elle partage ses ressources qui sont probablement peu nombreuses.

Avant que Jughead ne puisse répliquer, le chat entra dans la tente suivi de près par sa maitresse. Elle déposa une plaque de métal entre eux avant de poser une théière dessus et de leur tendre des tasses.

-Heureusement que vous n'êtes que deux, sinon j'en aurai manqué.

-Tu as fait vite, dit surpris Jughead.

-Ben quand tu es coincée dans le bois, tu apprends à faire un feu rapide et important sans te blesser. J'ai aussi une super plaque chauffante, dit Sabrina fièrement.

Elle déposa une assiette remplie avec plusieurs pommes, des chips, barres, friandises et carottes.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, continua Betty.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Je suis très contente d'avoir de la compagnie autre que celle de Salem.

Le chat comme pour montrer sa colère devant le commentaire de sa maitresse, monta sur les genoux de Betty et s'y coucha.

-Tu n'es pas allergique, j'espère?

-Non, j'avais même un chat quand j'étais plus jeune, dit Betty en caressant l'animal qui commença aussitôt à ronronner.

-Tant mieux, il est très social!

-Ce sont des carottes sauvages? Demanda Jughead.

-Oui, pas de la ciguë, je te rassure, dit amusée Sabrina. –Ces deux plantes sont très semblables, il est vrai mais quelques différences clés peuvent vous éviter de finir comme Socrate ou l'idiot de _Sur la Route._ Un, il y a une belle couronne de feuilles sous les fleurs comme des épines chez la carotte sauvage. Deux, ses fleurs sont blanches ou roses palles exceptées en son centre ou pousse une unique fleur d'un rouge parfois presque noir. Et finalement, trois, l'odeur est très différente. Celle de la ciguë ne peut même pas passer de loin pour celle d'une carotte.

Elle rit en voyant le regard surpris des deux autres.

-J'aime les bois et ce n'est pas ma première fois en camping sauvage. Je savais ce que je faisais quand je me suis installer ici, continua-t-elle en prenant l'une des carottes pour prouver son point.

-Tu as été jeannette? Demanda Betty.

-Oh dieu, non. Ma famille est juste… très porter sur le naturel. Je viens d'une longue lignée de sage-femme, d'apothicaires, guérisseurs et vendeurs d'huile de serpent. Ce n'est plus nécessaire de nos jours, mais le vieux savoir peut être utile parfois. On sait comment se nourrir, se soigner et se protéger. La nature est pleine de cadeaux à qui sait les voir. D'où mon matériel là-bas, continua-t-elle en pointant la nappe et son contenu.

-Mes guides, mes couteaux et autres instruments pour préparer ma nourriture, mes remèdes et des pièges. Je suis obligé de me suffire à moi-même si vous voulez savoir.

\- Oh, c'est pour cela? Demanda Betty.

-Heu…ouais. Vous pensez que c'était quoi?

-Juste curieux, les coupa Jughead. -Les barres de chocolat viennent d'où?

-Oh ça, promette moi de ne pas être fâches. Il y a un genre de terrains pour campings à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est vide et la serrure laisse à désirer. L'électricité est coupée mais pas l'eau. Je fais ma lessive et prend ma douche là-bas.

-Mais ça doit être glacé! Dit Betty.

-C'est pas si mal et je te l'ai dit, je suis plutôt résistante au froid. Je me réchauffe habituellement après avec un feu dans les emplacements approprié. Mais j'ai besoin d'économiser mes pièces pour la laveuse et la sécheuse, mais il y avait cette machine distributrice qui me faisait les yeux doux. Je peux ou non avoir tapé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne son contenu. Mais la vitre est intacte!

-Donc toi aussi tu as découvert les points faibles qui leur a fait lâcher leur butin, dit Jughead amusé.

-Dois-je deviner que tu les connais aussi? Demanda Sabrina rassurée.

-J'ai peut-être une certaine expérience là-dedans, céda le jeune homme.

Betty fut surprise que Jughead semble prêt à laisser glisser des informations du genre dans une situation semblable. Contente…elle croyait.

-D'ailleurs si jamais vous voulez utiliser votre téléphone, je vous amènerai au camp. Je crois qu'il a du réseau parce que c'était écrit sur l'un des panneaux.

-Bonne idée, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire à ta mère, Bet.

-La vérité. Juste lui dire que j'étais dans une voiture plutôt qu'une moto, ne pas parler des Ghoulies et dire simplement qu'on ne trouvait pas de réseau, dit Betty.

-Ghoulies? C'est quoi? Demanda Sabrina.

-Les membres d'un gang, expliqua Betty. –Les garçons qui nous poursuivaient en faisaient partie.

-Tu es sérieuse? Ghoulies, c'est leurs noms de gang? On dirait le nom d'une marque de costumes d'Halloween de seconde zone! Se moqua Sabrina. –Je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'ils sont dangereux mais ils auraient pu se forcer pour le nom! Pourquoi, ils vous courent après?

-Pourquoi tu vis dans les bois? Lui rétorqua Jughead.

-Bonne répartie, concilia Sabrina.

Betty décida de revenir à la charge.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais il y a un tueur en série en liberté.

-J'ai peut-être entendu ca entre branches sans mauvais jeu de mots, confirma Sabrina. –Mais les détails sont flous : c'est quoi son type et de quoi a l'air son tableau de chasse?

Elle aurait pu leur demander s'ils voulaient plus de thé que son ton n'aurait pas semblé plus dérangé par la question.

-Il…il se fait appeler le Black Hood, commença Betty. –Il a blessé trois personnes et en a tué une. Il prétend qu'il se débarrasse des pécheurs.

Betty garda les appels pour elle.

-Je vois. Un maniaque avec un sens de la morale aussi tordu que personnel, le plus vieux fléau du monde. Mais sa moyenne n'est pas terrible, à moins que les survivants aient été des gens particulièrement doués et chanceux. Ou alors seuls certains sont importants et le reste est une diversion, continua à réfléchir à haute voix Sabrina. –En tout, c'est gentil de prévenir. Je ferai attention, promit, sourit-elle.

-Il y a un tueur en série en liberté et tu vas faire attention? Demanda Betty en répétant ses mots comme pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle entendait.

-Quelles sont mes autres options?

-Venir en ville, répondit Betty. –Tu serras plus en sécurité.

Sabrina la regarde comme si elle était folle avant de réponde :

-Non. Je vais être foutue si je me rends en ville! Autant me dessiner une cible géante dans le dos!

-Je…

-Votre tueur en série traine probablement davantage en ville qu'en plein milieu des bois! Tout ce qui va se passer, c'est que les gens vont poser des questions et ça va me retomber dessus!

-Tu n'as pas à …

-A quoi? J'ai un peu d'argent mais il n'y a personne qui louera à un mineur! Je n'ai pas de téléphone et si je dois me trouver un emploi, qui voudras m'engager sans références? Je vais me faire remarquer et après ils vont me renvoyer …

Elle ne put même pas terminer sa phrase, la terreur s'affichant sur ses traits.

-Je ne peux pas y retourne, je ne peux pas!

Le chat s'était levé des genoux de Betty pour monter sur ceux de Sabrina et celle-ci serra consulvissement l'animal, qui plutôt que de tenter de se dégager, se laissa faire sans résistance. Betty regarda horrifiée la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu provoquer une telle panique.

-Je suis désolée, calme-toi! Écoute, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose…

-Tes parents seraient confortables de laisser dormir sur leur canapé une fille et son chat que tu connais depuis moins d'une heure? Demanda moqueusement celle-ci. –J'apprécie ce que tu essais de faire mais je n'ai pas d'autres options. Et entre devoir rentrer là-bas ou prendre le 0,01 de chance qu'un tueur en série m'attaque, je prends le tueur sans hésitation et en connaissance de cause.

-C'est mauvais à ce point-là? Demanda Betty.

Sabrina hocha la tête, le visage hanté.

Betty regarda Sabrina déconfit ne sachant que dire. Jughead pour sa part combatte ce que son cœur et sa tête lui disait. Et pour une rare fois, son esprit ne fut pas le vainqueur.

-Je vis seul, déclara-il. –Je suis supposé vivre avec une famille d'accueil mais je me suis arrangé pour retourner vivre dans la caravane de mon père. C'est petit mais il y a du chauffage, de l'eau chaude et même internet. Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre et c'est moi qui prendrais le canapé.

-Tu es sérieux? Demandaient en cœur les deux filles.

-Oui, dit Jughead regrettant déjà. –Je vais te trouver un cadenas pour la chambre mais je me réserve le droit de te mettre à la porte si tu colles des charognes aux murs.

Sabrina regarde avec une expression de choc qui se mua en joie.

-Merci! Merci milles fois. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien rembourser cette gentillesse. Je peux te donner un petit loyer avec qui me reste et payer le reste en cuisine, ménage, lessives, remède maison contre la gueule de bois, fait ton choix!

-Juste essaye de respecte mon intimité et garder l'endroit propre! Dit Jughead se demande à quelle vitesse il allait regretter ses paroles.

-Promit! Mais j'insiste pour participe d'une manière ou d'une autre! Salem peut venir?

-Tu peux lui faire faire ses besoins dehors comme un chien?

Sabrina hocha la tête.

-Il est la bienvenue.

-Et si jamais c'est trop dur, je suis sûr que je peux surement convaincre ma mère de me laisser prendre un chat. Surtout un gentil comme celui-là, dit Betty en caressant l'animal.

-Oh te laisse pas berner, il peut être une petite peste quand il veut, se moqua Sabrina. –Je te rendrais ta gentillesse aussi Betty, dit-elle cette fois si sérieusement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, assura Betty.

-Mais bien sûr que si. La bonté doit être récompensée dans un monde comme le nôtre, question qu'on l'encourage!

-En parlant de cela, j'ai peut-être une autre condition, dit Jughead.

-Fais-moi une offre, dit Sabrina.

Betty eu soudain un frisson. Son expression avait changé, plus une gamine panique a sa place, elle avait impression de voir quelque chose d'autre totalement diffèrent. Froid et en contrôle.

-Tu fuis quoi? Je ne veux pas de détails, juste savoir si je dois m'attendre à voir la police frapper à ma porte, dit Jughead.

Sabrina l'observa un long moment sans parler avant de finalement parler.

-J'ai des problèmes familiaux graves. Et si tu as peur que je t'attire des indésirables, sache que j'attends le signe d'une autre branche de mon arbre généalogique. Je partirai avec elle si tout se passe bien sinon je me débrouillerai autrement. Si tu en veux plus, alors il va falloir t'ouvrir pour moi. Un échange équivalent.

Le choix de mots troubla Betty et elle savait que son petit ami s'arracherai une dent a vif avant de livré des informations personnelles a une inconnue. Bien joué.

-Très bien. Je ne sais pas s'il y a de la place pour tout, dit Jughead en regardant le contenu de la tente.

-Je peux en enterrer une partie et revenir le chercher plus tard.

-Ou on pourrait demander à Veronica ou Archie s'ils peuvent les mettre dans leurs garages, continua Betty.

-Je saurais les remercier si c'est le cas. Toi aussi Betty.

-Alors je crois que la question est régler. Crois-tu que tu peux te faire un sac tout de suite et être prêt à partir ce soir? Si ça marche aussi pour toi, Jug, bien sûr!

-Ça ira, dit Jughead.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais ne rien laisser à l'abandon. J'ai des pièges et d'autres trucs qu'il serait une mauvaise idée de laisser ça comme ça, continua Sabrina mal à l'aise.

-Amène nous au camp pour qu'on puisse téléphoner et essaie de voir si tu peux le faire, sinon on reviendra demain chercher le reste, proposa Betty.

Sabrina hocha la tête et pointa vers une direction :

-Marche par-là, le réseau devrait apparaitre éventuellement. Pas la peine de se rendre jusqu'au camp pour cela. Moi, je commence à ranger mes affaires. Je peux vous passer une boussole ou Salem si vous avez peur de vous perdre.

\- Je ne crois pas que le chat soit un animal qui peut guider les gens, au mieux, ils mangent le corps des gens perdus, fit remarque Jughead.

-Oh, il est brillant et il m'écoute à l'occasion, rassura Sabrina. –Montre leurs Salem à quel point tu es génial.

Salem avança vers eux et à la surprise de Jughead se mit à marcher devant eux mais a un rythme lent comme pour qu'ils le suivent.

-Il est vraiment dressé, continua surpris Jughead. –Tu savais que c'était possible?

-Non, on m'a toujours dit que les chats comprennent mais n'écoute pas. Remarque, c'est peut-être une race particulière. Je ne connais pas de chat qui aurait plus de dix ans et aurait encore cette allure non plus.

Betty regarda son téléphone et sourit :

-J'ai du réseau! Je vais pourvoir appeler Archie et ma mère après!

-Parfait. Bet, est-ce que ça t'embêterait si j'allais jusqu'au bout pour voir ce camp dont elle parle? Continua le jeune homme.

-Heu…non mais pourquoi?

-J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi elle ne s'est pas installée là-bas. Un camp de vacances semble une meilleurs alternative qu'au milieu de foret.

-D'accord je te suis, dit Betty en composant le numéro et prenant ensuite sa main.

Le camp avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur et Jughead aurait pu considérer cela comme une raison crédible de le délaisser si Sabrina n'avait pas entouré son propre campement de décoration qui auraient été à leurs place dans American Horror Story. Autre détail était le lourd cadenas qui bloquait l'entrée principale. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait forcé mais pas qu'elle l'avait replacé ensuite. C'était beaucoup de mal pour peu. A moins, qu'elle ait escaladé la clôture? Aussi faisable mais repassé avec du matériel? Surtout que le contenu risque de s'abimer si elle le lancer simplement au-dessus de clôture et cela en admettant qu'elle en ait la force.

En arrière-plan, il pouvait entendre la conversation de Betty. Archie ne fut pas difficile à convaincre de venir les chercher eux et leur nouvelle connaissance. La conversation avec sa mère fut d'une toute autre nature. Jughead pouvait entendre le son du ton des Coopers montait dans un niveau hystériques. Il semble qu'il faudrait probablement qu'il monte à la fenêtre de Betty s'il voulait la revoir cette année.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il malgré qu'il se doute de la réponse.

-Ça ira, dit Betty essayant de reprendre son calme. –Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Plus de questions.

-Si tu as changé d'avis…

-Non, ça va. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je suis excité par l'idée d'avoir une colocataire mais c'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle fuit, dit Betty. – Je ne crois pas qu'elle exagérait. Elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment peur.

-Moi non plus. Je doute un peu plus de la partie sur un membre de sa famille qui doit venir la chercher. Elle a peut-être juste dit cela pour que je lui fiche la paix.

(Ou alors, elle espère qu'il va venir la chercher) pensa Jughead en se rappelant sa propre mère. Si c'était vrai, il allait lui souhaiter que sa marche.

-Retournant voir si elle a fini, décida celui-ci ne voulant plus penser à Gladys Jones.

A leur retour, Sabrina avait défait la tente et réunit ses possessions en trois sacs. Elle s'était aussi changée, étant maintenant vêtue d'un jean, bottes d'armée, un pull rose mais avait conservé son kangourou.

-J'ai enterré une partie dans une trappe camouflée. J'amène le reste avec moi à moins que ce soit trop imposant. Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être en laisser un ici.

-Tu as une cage pour le chat? Demanda Betty.

-Pas besoin. Il peut être sur mes genoux ou alors je le mettrais dans un sac avec une ouverture pour l'air, il est habitué, dit fièrement Sabrina.

-C'est un chat ou une peluche? Demanda Jughead en regardant le félin.

-Parfois, je me le demande, reconnu Sabrina alors que le chat revenait vers elle.

-Tu veux qu'on aide? Demanda Betty.

-Je…ouais, si ça vous gêne pas.

Sabrina tendit son balai à Betty et l'un de ses sacs à Jughead, gardant le sac à dos ainsi qu'une grosse valise à roues.

\- Quel route? Demanda Sabrina.

-669, répondit Betty.

Sans hésitation Sabrina marcha dans la direction de celle-ci alors que les deux suivaient.

Une fois sortie des bois, Jughead prit sa moto et la traina vers eux, espérant qu'il pourrait la ramenait en ville. Heureusement leur attend ne fut pas trop long a peine une quinzaine de minutes avant que la veille voiture d'Archie n'apparaisse.

-Salut Bet, Jug, commença Archie.

\- Hey Archie, merci encore de nous dépanné! Dit Betty contente de voir un visage familier.

-Hey, Arch. Tu penses que je peux l'attacher après ta voiture? Demanda Jughead en montrant sa moto.

-Je suppose, dit Archie hésitant.

Il n'aimait aucun signe des serpents auprès de son ami, même aussi simple que son moyen de transport. Il sortit malgré pour l'aide à charger la moto.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Sabrina? Dit Archie en souriant a la nouvelle venue.

Sabrina hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Archie avec prudence.

-Bonjour, qui es-tu?

-Archie Andrew, pour te servir, lui répondit celui-ci amusé en lui tendant la main.

Sabrina la prit et la serra.

-Enchanté Archie.

-Et toi? Demanda Archie.

-Moi quoi?

-Ton nom de famille?

\- Betty et Jugheand ne m'ont pas donné leur nom de famille, rétorqua Sabrina

-C'est Cooper pour moi et Jones pour Jughead, dit Betty.

-Spellman. Ce m'appelle Sabrina Spellman.

-Comme le chanteur? Demanda Archie.

-Je ne pense pas crois pas qu'on soit lié mais ont l'écrit pareil. Et lui, c'est Salem, continua la blonde en tenant le chat.

-Ah oui, ton chat! Tu n'as pas de cage, remarqua Archie.

-Il sera tranquille, je le jure, promit Sabrina.

-Son chat est assez obéissant, dit Betty pour le rassurer.

-Et il ira se coucher sur le plancher au premier signe de sirène, promit Sabrina. –Il est habitué.

-Dans ce cas, céda Archie.

Archie ouvrit le coffre mais plutôt que le tendre la valise, Sabrina la plaça elle-même, prenant le sac de sport des mains de Jughead pour le placer aussi. Elle alla prendre le balai des mains de Betty quand celle-ci lui posa la question :

-Tu es sûr qu'il va rentrer?

-Mais bien sûr, il faut juste le placer dans le bon angle, sourit Sabrina.

A la surprise de Betty, elle réussit effectivement à la faire rentrer sans la moindre difficulté.

-Je m'assoie dans quel siège? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les garçons pourraient s'assoir à l'avant et nous deux à l'arrière. Ça te convient?

Sabrina hocha la tête et s'installa avec l'animal se couchant sur ses genoux à côté de son sac qu'elle posa entre Betty et elle.

-Donc, tu étais depuis longtemps dans les bois? Demanda Betty.

-Peut-être un mois. Je n'ai pas vraiment compté, avoua Sabrina.

-Tu sais qu'il y a …commença Archie.

-Un tueur en série? Oui. Betty et Jughead me l'ont dit. Il n'a pas encore la trempe du loup-garou des autoroutes mais quand même.

-Du quoi? Demanda Jughead.

-Le loup-garou des autoroutes, je sais, le nom est nul mais lui, il a au moins l'excuse de pas l'avoir choisi. Il y a eu un tueur en série durant les années soixante dans le coin. Il ramasse des femmes sur l'autoroute toujours dans le même ordre près des autoroutes de villes de la région dont Riverdale. Tout était bon, de la gamine a la vielle dame, de la femme de pasteur à la prostituée. Violée, torturé et éventuellement tuée. Ils ne l'ont jamais attrapé mais le consensus est que c'était probablement un routier. Et il doit être mort parce que les gars comme lui ne s'arrêtent pas comme ça. Avec un peu chance, il a souffert.

-J'ai jamais entendu cette histoire, dit Jughead surpris.

-Oh, malgré sa violence, il n'a pas fait trop de vague à l'époque. Les gens ont cru à des incidents isolés et les villes n'ont communiqué que bien trop tard entre elle. Mais si tu le google, tu devrais trouver quelque chose. Les gens pensent qu'il a eu au moins 29 victimes même si certains pensent qu'il en a plus de 47 mais même là, c'est difficile d'être sûr.

Sabrina eut alors un rire nerveux.

-Je suis désolée d'être aussi morbide. Parlons de trucs plus légers. Vous aimez les pâtisseries? Je pourrais vous faire un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier! Ce que vous voulez : cupcake, muffin, pain perdu, tarte…

-Mon amie Veronica adore cuisiner, dit Betty. –Personnellement, je ne connais que les trucs de bases.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as d'autres talents tout aussi utiles, dit Sabrina.

-Betty est une excellente mécanicienne, dit Jughead.

-Ouah, c'est impressionnant! Continua Sabrina. – Moi je ne peux pas y arriver sans aide.

-Pas tant que cela voyons! Et je crois que question impressionnant, tu es assez toi-même. Survivre toute seule dans les bois, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Sans parler des Ghoulies.

-C'est mon milieux naturel. J'étais plutôt bien, je me sentais juste un peu seule. Et les Ghoulies n'avaient aucune chance sur mon terrain. Je ne serais pas aussi confiante en ville.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule en ville, continua Betty.

-Je suppose…dit Sabrina l'air hésitante.

Betty tenta de la faire continuais de parler.

\- Tu fais du sport?

-Un peu comme tout le monde a l'école. Ma meilleur amie était cheerleader alors j'ai essais pour lui faire plaisir mais ce n'était pas pour moi. J'aime bien les arts par exemple! J'ai fait du chant, de la danse, du piano et du théâtre.

-Archie est un musicien et un chanteur aussi, dit Betty.

-Ah oui? Dit soudain intéressée Sabrina. ¸

-Il a même écrit des chansons, se surpris a précisé Jughead.

-J'aimerai bien faire carrière dans la musique, reconnu Archie.

-C'est cool! Vous êtes aussi des musiciens?

-Non, j'aime mieux écrire et même chose pour Betty, continua Jughead.

-Veronica chante par exemple, continua Betty.

-C'est ta meilleur amie? Demanda Sabrina avec candeur.

-Oui mais à égalité avec Kevin.

Le cœur de Betty sera alors en se rappelant leur dispute. Elle comprenait sa colère mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le blessé. Kevin pouvait avoir un copain ou douze qu'il change à chaque semaine, elle s'en foutait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il soit en sécurité.

-Veronica essaie de le calmer, tenta maladroitement Archie

Betty se força à sourire et hoche la tête.

-Il a besoin de temps, je comprends. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrai probablement pas voir grand monde avec ma mère.

-Elle est fâchée? Demanda Sabrina une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

-Oui mais ça va allez, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs nous sommes arrivées!

Jughead descendit de la voiture avec Archie sortant les bagages de Sabrina du coffre.

-Vous allez bon pour tout transporter? Demanda Archie.

-Bien sûr. Toi, va ramener Betty avant sa mère n'envoie le Shérif après nous.

-Bon point.

Les deux amis se saluèrent et Betty sortit la tête de la fenêtre pour partager un baiser avec Jughead. La voiture quitta alors le parc de maison mobile. Jughead ramassa le sac de sport et le balai pendant que Sabrina remettait son sac à dos et trainait sa valise. Le chat les suivit en trottinant.

-Viens, je vais te montrer c'est laquelle.

-Mer-merci encore. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop envie de m'avoir dans les pattes mais que tu le fais par générosité. Je ne vais pas te le faire regretter.

-Si tu veux ne pas me le faire regretter, arrête d'en parler.

-Okidoki.

Alors qu'ils avancent vers la caravane, Jughead reconnut plusieurs silhouettes qui l'attendaient devant de l'entrée. Sabrina voyant son expression change, posa une question :

-Tu vas me les présenter ou devrais-je récupérer mon balai?

 _Donc peut-etre j'aurai mon premier commentaire après ce chapitre surtout que j'ai une question pour mes quelques lecteurs : Préférerai vous que ce soit le père de Sabrina qui soit un Spellman (comme dans d'habitude) ou sa mère comme dans le spin off annonce? Je vais aussi essayer de travail plus vite!_


	4. The Witch house

_Toujours pas de commentaire bon ou mauvais…Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle? Enfin, svp laisse en un ça fait toujours plaisir + j'aimerai vraiment savoir votre préférence pour les Spellman. Bonne lecture._

Près de la caravane, plusieurs jeunes serpents attendaient parmi lesquels : Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty et Sweet Pea.

-Ca va je les connais, dit Jughead a Sabrina. –Juste laisse-moi parler.

-Bien sûr mais peut-être pourrais-tu me rendre mon balai…

Déjà Jughead entendait le chat commence à feuler.

-Ils ne mordent pas! Juste viens.

Déjà Toni s'approcher :

-Salut Jug! C'est qui ta copine?

-Bonjour Toni, c'est Sabrina. Elle est la cousine de Betty, mentît sans ciller Jughead.

-Salut Toni. Enchantée de te connaitre. C'est le surnom pour Antoinette? Dit Sabrina.

Toni regarda Sabrina l'air de se demander à quoi elle avait affaire avant de retourner son attention sur Jughead.

-Écoute, il faudrait qu'on parle en urgence et en privé si possible.

-Très bien, laisse-moi juste l'installer et je vous suis, dit Jughead en montrant Sabrina.

-La cousine de Betty va rester avec toi? Continua Toni, surprise.

-Je vais t'épargner tout le drama autour de la famille de Betty...

\- Je ne peux pas rester chez moi ou chez les Cooper et Betty refuse que je continue à faire du camping à cause qu'il fait froid et que c'est supposément dangereux, continua Sabrina comme si c'était la chose la ridicule qui soit. –Mais parce que cousine Betty a le copain le plus génial du monde, il me donne refuge même s'il n'a pas grand-chose lui-même, sourit Sabrina.

Ok, Jughead regrettait toutes les décisions qui l'avaient amené ici.

Toni battit des paupières prise de court par la tirade avant de soupire :

-Je vais allez les prévenir que tu en as pour un moment et après je viens vous rejoindre.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Jughead.

-T'a mentis aussi. Enfin, je sais que tu es une bonne personne, sourit Sabrina. –Je le sens dans ma chair et mes os.

-Ce sont de fameux des derniers mots de beaucoup de gens, lui rétorqua le jeune homme.

Jughead prit les bagages dans la chambre alors que Sabrina le suivi s'installer sur le lit.

-C'est jolie ici.

-Non, c'est merdique mais c'est du merdique gratuit et c'est mieux que la forêt.

-Selon la saison c'est débattable. Mais Salem et moi, on aime sincèrement! Se reprit-elle. –Je ne veux pas t'embêter davantage, je vais ranger mes affaires et tu m'expliques les règles de maison comme ça, je ne ferai pas de bêtise durant ton absence. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de très en demande.

-T'as pas cinq ans, les seules règles sont les même que n' importe où : si tu salies, tu dois nettoyer, respecte ma vie privée et ne fabrique pas d'explosif, répondit Jughead.

-Ça devrait être faisable.

-Et surveille que ton chat ne démolit rien non plus, rajouta Jughead en voyant l'animal rejoindre sa maitresse.

-Oh il ne fera pas de bêtise n'est pas Salem? Continua Sabrina en adressant directement à l'animal qui s'installait en boule pour dormir sur le lit.

-Typique, dit Sabrina devant d'absence de réaction du félin. –Désolé, il est fatigué.

-Je crois que les chats sont supposés de se ficher de tout et ne pas répondre. Ne laisse pas internet te tromper.

Au même moment, on frappa à porte. Jughead se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit Toni.

-Ils vont patienter mais tu as besoin de faire le choix et vite. Je peux rentrer?

-Heu…oui, j'aide juste Sabrina à s'installer. Bien sûr que tu peux rentrer!

Toni exécuta avant de demande :

-À quel point c'est mauvais?

-Quoi?

-L'albinos ! Elle était sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle allait vivre dans les bois?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit albinos d'un point vu médical mais je confirmerai ça avec elle. En fait, quand on l'a trouvé elle y était déjà depuis un bon moment.

-Cette petite chose? Elle n'a pas l'air si dure que ça.

-Je connais des Ghoulies qui ont une opinion différente.

-Pardon? Dit soudain Toni. –Ils s'en sont prises à vous?

-Tout le monde va bien, la rassura Jughead. –Enfin, pas ma moto et je crois qu'on l'a trafiqué.

-Je demanderai à Fang de regarder ça. Putain, ils veulent vraiment ta peau! Je ne sais si on pourra gère les tensions avec les Ghoulies et celle avec le nord.

-Il n'y a pas de guerre ouverte avec le nord, la coupa Jughead.

-Va dire ça aux autres, avec les tensions qui montent et sans ton père pour les gérer, continua Toni. –Je ne sais pas si tu as réfléchi à notre propositi…Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais là chaton?

Jughead se retourna pour voir le chat de Sabrina tenter de se glisser sous le sofa pour les fuirent.

-Hey t'arranges pas pour rester coincé! Dit Jughead en se baissant pour essayer de l'attraper.

La chat feula et s'installa plus loin sous le meuble.

-Un problème?

Sabrina apparue en souriant.

-Non, juste ton chat qui s'est réfugié sous le sofa, dit Jughead.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée; avoir un chat ici. Pas avec Hot Dog, dit Toni.

-Hot Dog? Qui c'est? Demanda Sabrina intrigue.

-Un chien, dit Jughead avec un sourire étonnamment

-Notre mascotte, dit fièrement Toni.

-Salem se comportera bien, je promets. Sinon, on partira ce n'est pas grave.

-Personne ne va te séparer de ton chat, j'ai compris qu'il est un prolongement de ta personne, dit Jughead.

-Hot Dog est la mascotte de quoi? Continua Sabrina.

-De notre équipe de balle molle, dit Toni.

-Ah, je pourrais venir vous voir jouez? J'ai jamais vu un match de balle molle ou les gens ont des vestes de cuire et joue avec des motos, avec une voix exagérément candide.

-Pardon, tu as raison. La vraie réponse est qu'il est la mascotte de pas de tes affaires, dit sèchement Toni.

-Tu sais que je sais lire? Southside Serpents, c'est le nom de ton gang sur ta veste, non? Meilleur nom que le gang des Trick or Treak qui était après Jughead et sa douce je vous accorde. Écoute, j'en fous, honnêtement de ton activité de groupe. J'aimerai juste savoir si je dois m'attendre à des retomber ou si j'ai accidentellement créé des tensions sans le savoir en voulant aidée…

Le ton de Sabrina était passé successivement et de manière rapide à la moquerie, la suffisance, l'inquiétude et la peur. Cette fille avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

-Tu les as tabassés c'est ça? Dit Toni.

-Ouais, enfin si tabasser implique utiliser son environnement, une arme, un chat et des pièges, dit Sabrina précipitamment.

-L'important c'est que ces porc machos irons pas crier sur les toits qu'une fille de 5 pieds 3 et de 95 livres tout mouillées leur a botté le cul même armée d'un balai avec chat comme partenaire, dit Toni. –Alors même si j'adorerai la raconter aux autres pour pouvoir leurs frotter dans leurs sales faces, pas sûr qu'ils me croiraient.

-Donc tu n'as mis personne dans le pétrin, toi compris, compléta Jughead.

Sabrina eu un grand sourire.

-Tant mieux! Je vais finir de défaire mes bagages et je ferais le repas après! J'insiste! Compléta celle-ci avant de se précipiter dans la chambre, son chat sur les talons.

Jughead et Toni attendirent que la porte claque avant de recommence à parler.

-Tu sais combien de temps, tu vas la garder? Demanda Toni.

-Le temps qu'on trouve mieux. Peu importe ce qui se passe chez elle, elle est terrifiée à l'idée d'y retourner. Remarque elle prétend qu'elle a quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et qu'elle attend son message.

-Tu y crois?

-50/50, je dirais. Mais si c'est vrai, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas déçue.

Il y eut un silence avant que Jughead ne laisse glisser :

-Et tu peux dire aux autres que je vais le faire.

La surprise de Jug, Toni n'eut pas la réaction auquel il s'attendait.

-Tu es sur? Il n'aura pas de retour en arrière.

-Oui, je le suis.

Cheryl se dirigea dans la pièce ou reposait le téléphone.

-Bonsoir. Cheryl Blossom a l'appareil, dit elle ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.

-Bonsoir, je me présente maitre Sampson, notaire, dit une voix féminine. –Je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure et dans ses circonstances. Entre la mort tragique de votre père et cet horrible incendie…

-Oui. Tragique. Venez-en au fait.

Sans se laisser intimider le monde du monde, maitre Sampson continua.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet des avoirs de votre père. Comme vous le savez, ils sont gelés pour le moment…

Cheryl sentie un froid la traverser. L'argent avait était sa seule sécurité pendant longtemps, si ça n'avait pas été toujours. Non, pas sa seule, Jason avait était l'autre. Mais elle avait perdu son seul allié dans ce monde et les biens matériels étaient son seul soutien maintenant. Elle avait peut-être appris à tenir tête à sa mère mais ce n'était pas assez pour survive.

-Mais si nous pouvons tirer la situation au claire, ce problème sera vite...

-Et de quelle situation parlons-nous? Continua Cheryl.

-Nous voudrions savoir qui va gérer l'entreprise familiale. Normalement, cela aurait était votre frère mais vu sa mort tragique…

(Aux mains de papa) pensa froidement Cheryl.

-Ce n'est plus possible. Mais votre père n'avait pas précisé qui prendrait la succession. Mais nous avons des candidats : vous éventuellement à votre majorité mais votre mère gérera vos avoir jusqu'à la.

Cheryl du se retenir de hurler a cette mention, étant sur que sa mère trouverai un moyen de l'expulser de son héritage et de se mettre en charge elle et une photo de son frère.

-Sinon, il y aussi les enfants à naitre de votre frère vu que la famille les a officiellement reconnus et que leur mère appartient à une branche éloignée de la famille. Sinon, votre père a bien un…

-Disparu et déclarer mort pour autant que je sache, déclara froidement Cheryl. –Et nous n'avons plus de contact avec sa fille. Enfin, nous tacherons de prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour régler la question quand nous serons disposées à le faire, dit sèchement Cheryl.

-Bien mais ne trainez pas trop, sinon plusieurs parents éloignés se sont offerts pour vous soulager de cette responsabilité. Sur cela, je vous laisse, je sais que vous êtes très occupée et devez vous reposer. Bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère.

-À vous aussi.

Dès qu'elle eût raccroché, Cheryl claqua le téléphone contre le meuble.


	5. The Crucible

Kevin se réveilla chez lu dans son lit, autant épuisé physiquement que mentalement et émotionnellement. Son père avait plus calme que beaucoup de parents ne l'aurait était mais ça n'avait pas rendu la situation facile pour autant. Sans parler du malaise avec le fait de parler de sa vie sentimentale avec son père malgré tous les efforts évident que celui-ci faisait. Comment dite vous a votre père policier que votre ex- petit ami membre d'un gang de rue vous manque encore et que la seule autre personne qui vous intéressé un peu est un peu beaucoup en couple et même si par miracle, cassé avec la petite amie en question, non seulement il ne vous tiendrais pas la main en publique et avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'infidélité (parce que lui passe encore pour le je suis encore en train apprivoiser ma sexualité mais embrassé Cheryl durant la fête de Jughead? Sérieusement Moose!). Et la trahison de Betty, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Il avait aidé à chaque fois malgré tous les ennuis et les danger, il avait soutenu avec son béguin sans espoir avec Archie et après avec sa peut-être romée et juliette affaire avec Jughead! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprend!

-Papa demande si tu vas te lever?

Patty, neuf ans l'une de ses deux sœur l'observer par la porte de sa chambre, ses cheveux blond ébouriffée et encore en pyjama.

Kevin soupira, décide à affronter une autre journée dans cet enfer qu'on appeler école secondaire.

-J'arrive, laisse-moi juste …avoir l'air assez fabuleux pour satisfaire la populace! Avec une voix exagère.

La fillette rie et continua :

-C'est maman qui va être contente!

Oh non, il lui en avait parlé!

Kevin s'habilla et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine, s'assoyant entre Patty et Denise, son autre sœur, treize ans aussi blonde et mangeant des céréales leva sa tête vers son frère.

-T'a une sale gueule, lui chuchota celle-ci.

\- Moi au moins, je n'ai pas de broche.

-T'a des meilleurs repartie aussi normalement. De quoi papa et toi avait parlé hier? Parce que si tu as des ennuis, je suis sûr que partage la chambre de Patty te remettre dans le droit chemin…

Avant que Kevin ne puisse répliquer, son père arriva à la table de la cuisine en transportant l'ordinateur portable à la table.

-Les filles, vous avez la permission spéciale de finir le petit-déjeuner devant la télé, dit Tom Keller.

Patty poussa un cri de joie prenant son bol et se précipitant dans le salon, Denise tant a elle obéit mais lança un regard inquiet a son frère.

Tom plaça l'ordinateur devant Kevin en disant :

-Ta mère veut te parler. Je vais te faire des œufs et du bacon.

-J'ai pas…

-C'était pas une proposition mais je peux faire autre chose sinon.

Kevin ne répondit pas et préféra regarder l'écran; sur celui-ci apparaisse une femme a la chevelure brune en tenu de soldat.

-Salut maman, ça va? Enfin dans les circonstances.

-Bonjour Kevin, ton père m'a fait part de ton nouveau passe-temps, dit froidement sa mère.

-Que tu n'étais pas la seule dans une zone à risque? Se moqua Kevin.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi! Qu'es qui t'es passé par la tête bon sang?

-Je-je sais pas…dit piteusement Kevin. –Je me …je sentais juste…

Hors de question que Kevin est une autre crise de larmes comme celle d'hier et encore moins devant sa mère!

La colère de madame Keller semblait alors fondre en voyant le visage déconfit de son fils.

-Qu'es qui passe Kevin? Je croyais que tu étais trouvé un gentil copain : un beau brun avec des yeux bleu et une moto qui allait t'accompagne au bal? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

-Joaquin et moi on s'est séparé. Et je suis maintenant le seul ado ouvertement gay de la ville. Je fais avec que j'ai.

Madame Keller soupira :

-Kevin, tu pourrais être blessé ou pire. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ton père et moi trouvons que tu es incroyablement courageux. Tu connais beaucoup des garçons de treize ans qui décide qu'ils sont prêts à dire à la face du monde qu'ils sont gays? En sachant à quel point les gens sont idiots? Il a des tas de gens que je connais qui sont plus a l'aise a se battre contre des terroristes que juste dire a voix haut qu'ils sont LGBT.

-On se fiche de moi pour d'autres trucs de tout façons, ça allait pas rendre la chose pire.

-Chérie, je t'en gueule pas quand tu le mérite clairement alors essaie d'écouter ce que je te dis. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est aussi courageux que toi. Pas tout le monde ne vas courir en direction de coup de feu pour aide quelqu'un ou décide que s'accepter comme on est plus important que l'opinion de autres. Et ça ne doit pas motiver à te mettre stupidement en danger. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour cela. Et si faut que ton père et moi à mon retour on te tienne par la main jusqu'à ce que tu le comprends, alors ainsi soit-il.

-C'est une figure de style?

Madame Keller répondit avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire :

-On verra. Mais je voulais aussi te demande quelque chose, continua cette dernière soudain sérieuse.

-Oui?

-Ton père m'a dit que c'était Betty qui l'avaient prévenue. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires et je sais que tu as le droit d'être en colère mais c'est une bonne amie, t'a plus vielle amie même. Je…je pense que ça serait dommage c'est tous.

Kevin se tue partage entre la colère mais aussi la tristesse. Il traine avec Betty et Archie depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Betty est la première personne à qui il avait dit qu'il était gay. Betty qui passé la surprise, lui avait fait le câlin le plus long du monde et passé les mois suivant devenant la fillette de onze ans qui lisait la biographie Harry Milk et collait des autocollant arc-en-ciel partout. Aussi maladroit que charmant.

Et elle était encore, réalisait-il. Elle voulait aide, parfois maladroitement et causant parfois plus ennuis que prévue mais son cœur a la bonne place…Merde, 24h de boudage était faible même pour lui.

-On verra, dit Kevin. –Tu rentre quand?

-Ca va dépendre de comment la situation évolue mais j'ai bonne espoir d'être de retour dans 3 mois, sourit sa mère. –Avec un peu de chance, ici-là, tu auras un copain encore mieux que le précèdent, continua-t-elle avec confiance. –Assez tôt pour te servir de chaperon.

-Maman, je définitivement mourir seul, si tu fais ça. Parce que ça stresse un peu les gens se sortir avec le fils du shérif et d'une snipper.

-Et tu n'es pas mal non plus dans la catégorie, conclue madame Keller.

Jughead fut réveillé par une odeur de nourriture alléchante venant de la cuisine. Son cerveau embrouillé se demande qui pouvait bien cuisine avant que image de Sabrina ne s'impose dans sa tête. Il attrapa son beanie , puis il se leva pour se diriger vers le coin cuisine ou il entendit quelqu'un chantonner. Sabrina était effectivement installer en train de cuisiner, déjà habillé avec la radio jouant une mélodie qu'elle accompagné des paroles. Pour peu, elle aurait pu avoir l'air de la version adolescente de la soccer mom.

-Bye, bye, Birdie I'm gonna miss you so …Oh Bon matin Jughead! Tu as faim? J'ai fait du pain doré!

-On avait de quoi faire du pain doré? Demanda Jughead.

-Il semble que oui. J'ai aussi préparé un lunch pour se midi si tu veux, lui sourit-elle fièrement.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Jughead agréablement surpris.

-Mais ça fait plaisir.

Elle déposa l'assiette sur la table avant d'en prend une pour elle-même et un petit bol qu'elle posa sur le sol. Le chat apparue alors pour commence a en dévore le contenu.

\- Tu ne viens pas sérieusement de lui donner du pain doré? Dit Jughead sur le point de retirer le bol au chat.

-Je l'ai toujours nourrit avec des restes. Il ferait une crise si je lui donnais des croquettes ou de la nourriture en boites.

Le chat gronda alors que Jughead allait lui retirer son bol. Il recula, c'était son animal après tout : si devenait obese ou mourrait plus vite, c'était son problème. Alors qu'il s'installer pour recommence a manger avec Sabrina, il tenta de l'interroger :

-Tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Voir si j'ai des nouvelles de ma famille, faire des cv, je mettrais le numéro d'ici si ça te gêne pas, faire un peu de ménage, surement un dix minutes sur internet avec ta permission, ça m'a vraiment manque, explorer le quartier et faire des courses.

-Tu parle d'argent comme si tu ne risques pas d'en manquer.

-C'est le mien, j'ai travaillé pour avoir et j'ai aussi eu un héritage assez sympa. Ce n'est pas sans fond mais ça aide.

-Je vois.

-Un problème? Tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ton ordi? Je peux allez a la biblio sinon.

-J'aimerai mieux effectivement mais j'en mourrais pas. Non ce n'est rien.

Sabrina l'observa avec un air qui disait clairement je ne te crois pas mais insista pas.

-Alors laisse-moi résume : toi et Jug avaient étaient poursuivie par une bande de motards ennemis pour être sauvé par une enfant sauvage avec un passé mystérieux qui vit maintenant avec Jug, dit Veronica relatant les évènements conté par Betty et Archie.

-C'est plus ou moins ça, reconnu Betty. – On ne pouvait pas la laisser dans les bois seul. Ce n'est pas solution à long terme mais tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, elle finira par s'ouvrit et on pourra vraiment l'aide.

-Aide qui?

Betty se tourna pour voir Kevin qui venait de se joindre a eu.

-Avant tout de chose, pas cool de me dénonce a mon père, Elizabeth Ann Cooper. Il en a même parler à ma mère! Mais parce que tu serais perdu sans moi, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Et je vais même m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre et ont pourrait vérifier ensemble que ce ne sont pas des psychopathes en puissances avant chaque rencontre, contente?

Betty se jeta dans les bras de Kevin a la surprise de tous.

-Oui! Et je m'excuse des mots que j'ai utilisé. J'avais peur pour toi et je ne savais pas quoi faire! Je pense que tu es super et tu peux avoir un copain régulier ou sept que tu change à chaque semaine, tant que tu es heureux et en sécurité ca me va!

Elle était contente que son plus veille ami lui ai pardonne et même compris pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il était aussi le seul avec qui elle se sentait la force de parle de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Kevin lui rendit son câlin avant de répéter :

-Alors vous parliez de quoi?

-Betty et Jughead ont décidé qu'ils étaient au point de leurs relation ou ils voulaient des enfants, répondu Veronica.

-Quoi? Je te boude pendant 24h et tu… l'air horrifier.

Archie rit avant de réponde :

-Non, Bet et Jug ont trouvé une fille dans les bois et on décide de la ramenait a la caravane.

-Quel âge et dans état le bébé Bughead? Demanda Kevin, montrant bien qu'il était le digne fils du shérif.

-Notre âge ou peut-être un peu plus jeune? Tenta Archie.

-Si elle a souffert de mauvais traitement, elle pourrait effectivement faire plus jeune que son âge par malnutrition par exemple. Ou ces cheveux, ils sont décolérer mais on dirait que c'est naturel peut etre une maladie?

-Elle t'a donné son nom? Continua Kevin.

-Oui, confirma Betty. –Sabrina Spellman , chuchota-elle. –Pourquoi?

-Mon père reçoit les avis de recherche des villes environnante en plus de ceux de Riverdale. Si jamais on avait quelqu'un qui correspond, je pourrai peut-être jeter un coup d'œil.

-Il pourra être faux, c'est que je ferais, expliqua Veronica.

-Pas le prénom, elle l'a dit sans arrière-pensée, c'est nom de famille qu'elle a hésitée, rappela Archie.

-Mais elle vivait dans les bois alors qu'il y a un tueur en liberté et elle a presque eu une crise de panique à l'idée d'y retourner de ou elle vient, dit Betty horrifié. –J'ai du mal à voir quelqu'un a voir ce genre de réaction pour des problèmes normaux.

-Vrai mais si tu es sur de son identité, c'est facile de l'aide. Hôpital, service sociaux et autres auront des traces. De quoi monter un dossier si ton horaire te le permet, expliqua Kevin.

\- Je ne sais pas…Peut-être devrais-lui laisser le temps d'en parler par elle-même, dit Betty se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé avec Kevin.

-Surtout que nous avons plus important pour l'instant : le Black Hood est toujours en liberté et il faut pourvoir protéger tout le monde. J'ai réussi à réunir plusieurs gars pour le red circle, dit avec enthousiasme Archie.

-Alors Toni nous a dit que tu étais prêt? Demanda Sweet Pea a la table de la caféteria ou les serpents diner.

-Je le suis, confirma Jughead.

-Bien. Alors on commencera…maintenant, dit avec un sourire mauvais Sweet Pea.

-Peut-être prévenir les autres? Dit Toni sarcastiquement. –Ou de préparation?

Sweet pea l'ignora et continua. Jughead en profitas pour jeter a son propre repas. Voyons ce que sa colocataire avait préparé…

Agréable surprise que voilà! Burger, fritte maisons, jue de fruits, de la tarte. Bon, elle allait peut-être le gagner par le ventre! Mais l'univers ne laisse pas une minute en paix a Jughead Jones.

-Jones! Dit une voix forte.

Jug se retourna pour voir l'un des ghoulies qui se tenait devant eux. Il avait l'air fou de rage mais aussi en triste d'état : il était pale, tremblant, l'air fiévreux, un bandage sur son nez qui avait était cassé et boitait. Quand il parla, Jug vu que ses dents avait aussi était amoché.

-Qu'es que ta chienne des enfers nous a fait? Gronda-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles? Dit Jughead qui commence à en avoir marre de leurs attaques répète. Ils pouvaient voir les serpents se lever prêt a l'attaque et il tenter de les laisser faires.

-Tu parle pas des filles des serpents comme ca, connard! Le rejoignit Toni.

-Ta pute possède! Le monstre albinos! Continua le ghoulie. –Elle a fait quelqu..que chose. Wilbur et Jacob sont…sont l'hop..ital. Et là, Elveo ce matin…

Il semblait avoir du mal à parler et même a tenir debout. Jughead remarqua qu'il semblait greloter et le vu se tenir le ventre l'air de souffrir. Plusieurs serpents semblaient maintenant hésite à intervenir et confus par ses paroles.

Puis sans prevenir, le Ghoulie s'effondra, son corps secoue de convulsion et tenter de régurgité quelque chose. Toni fut rapide à réagir, tenant sa tête droite et l'empêchant de s'étouffer.

-Rester pas là! Allez chercher l'infermière ou un prof, bordel!

Une serpent l'écouta et partie en appelant à l'aide ainsi que plusieurs autres étudiants. Sweet pea se contenta de ce rassoirai pour continuais à manger avec d'autre malgré le regard de Toni. Jughead pour sa part, s'approcha pour voir s'il pouvait aidez. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son regard : à travers le trou du jean du Ghoulie il vu une sorte d'ulcère sur sa jambe, probablement la source de sa boiterie. Il était gonfle et purulent.

-Es que l'un de vous connait ce gars Elveo et c'est de quoi il parle? Demanda Jughead a l'adresse de d'autres serpents l'ignorant le regarde de Toni.

-Il est dans plusieurs de mes classes, dit Fang.

-Et?

-Il est assez nul surtout en histoire, il a tendance à …

-Je veux dire es que quelque chose c'est passé ce matin? Demanda Jughead.

Fang hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé avant de repondre :

-Ouais, il avait une tête à faire peur aujourd'hui. Sa face et ses mains était pleine de griffures, il avait un bandage sur l'un de ses yeux et au moins l'une de ses griffures…on aurait dit qu'elle allait accouché, essaya explique le jeune homme.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Juste toute gonflé et suintante. Puis, il s'est juste lever en criant et se grattant a s'en arracher la peau. Il a criée qui avait des araigne qui le bouffer de l'intérieur. On a pensé qui faisait une surdose de Jingle-jingle ou une autre merde.

Jughead faisait le tri des informations alors que des professeurs venaient s'occupe de l'étudiant, Toni relâchant enfin se tête. Jug se tourna vers elle.

-Bravo pour ta vitesse d'esprit. Tu viens peut-être de lui sauvait la vie.

-Ça va, ce n'est pas ma première fois, j'ai l'habitude! Dit rapidement Toni mais sans développer et Jughead insista pas.

-Toni, je sais que tu m'as aidé ce matin avec des livres sur les serial-killer. Es que tu pourrai retourner à la bibliothèque avec moi encore?

-Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste me débarbouiller. Tu veux chercher quelque chose lié à ton invitée?

-Ouais, j'ai besoin de regarde des livres d'histoires et de botaniques.

Après l'école, Jughead accompagne par Toni se rendit a la caravane pour confronter Sabrina. Mais elle était absente.

-Ou elle est partie? Demanda Toni.

-Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait allez porter des cv et faires courses. Elle va rentrer, ses affaires sont encore là.

Toni se précipita dans la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil. Le lit était fait et si on avait déposé quelque effet personnel dans la chambre comme un pyjama, une brosse à cheveux et le fameux balai dans un coin mais les bagages n'étaient pas défaits. Quelqu'un n'avait soit pas le temps, soit voulait être prêt à se sauvait si les choses tournait mal. Pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais peu importe la merde dans laquelle cette fille était, que ce soit sa faute ou non, elle n'allait pas les entrainez avec elle.

Lucy Borgia n'était probablement pas partie avec toutes ses pièces incriminâtes avec elle. Juste un coup d'œil pour être sûr de ses intentions, Jug la laisse vivre avec lui et il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui cause plus d'ennui, rationalisa Tony.

Elle s'approcha de la lourde valise et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de cadenas. Pas qu'elle n'aurait pas pu la forcer sinon mais elle essayer d'être subtile. Mais la fermeture semblait bloque et malgré la pression qu'elle mettait refuser de s'ouvrir.

-Tu crois que tu fais quoi, Pinky pie? Dit soudait une voix.

Toni leva les yeux soudain surpris mais ne vit rien excepter le chat noir de Sabrina assit sur la valise observant avec ses grand yeux jaunes. Stupide stress!

-Dégage, dit-elle tentant de chasse le chat avec la main.

Non seulement le chat resta mais il s'approcha de Tony. Assez pour que leurs visage se touche presque. Tony préfère les chiens aux chats mais elle n'avait de problèmes avec eux pour autant mais celui-là… Il n'était pas normal. Toni ne pouvait pas explique comment mais ce chat avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ces prochaines actions ne firent que confirmer son impression. Le chat commença à ronronner frottant sa tête contre le visage de Toni qui voulut reculer…mais étouffa un cri. Le chat avait passé l'une de ses griffes à travers sa boucle d'oreille et l'empêche de reculer, tenant sa patte bien droite. Puis il poussa un long miaulement bruyant. Alors que Toni essaye de réfléchir à savoir à qui point elle aurait ridicule si elle criait a Jughead devenir l'aide, la vie choisi a sa place. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit des voix :

-Toni!

\- Salem, laisse-la. Ça ne vaut la peine.

Toni aurait mis sa main a coupé que le félin la regarder avec un petit air supérieur mais il retira sa griffe et Toni recula précipitamment. Sabrina s'approcha avec une expression neutre.

-Je vais essayer d'avoir un esprit ouvert et toi trouve un mensonge crédible pour pourquoi tu fouiller dans mes affaires.

Toni se releva prêt a régler ses compte avec la peste mais Jughead intervient avant.

-Toni a eu peur pour moi à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, la défendit Jughead.

-C'est-à-dire? Continua Sabrina.

-On croiser l'un des Ghoulies contre lequel tu t'es battu, continua Jughead.

-Oh, ça a créé des tensions entre gangs finalement? Demanda Sabrina inquiète.

-J'en sais rien honnêtement, mais tu as du laisse une sacrée impression vu les termes qu'il a utilisé pour te décrire.

\- Rien de flatteur, je m'en doute! Mais en quoi ça lui donne le droit de…

-Le ghoulie a eu une attaque et il a dit que les autres étaient à l'hôpital, continua Jughead comme un parent sévère.

Sabrina le regard confus avant qu'une expression horrifier n'apparaisse sur son visage. Jughead fut impressionnait, sans son expérience passe, il croit qu'il serait laisser berner.

-Les pauvres! Tu crois qu'ils ont attrapés quelque chose dans les bois? Je vais bien moi, je t'assure. Peut importer ce qui…

-Arrête de jouée à l'idiote, Sabrina, continua froidement Jughead. -Je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Et bien pas moi! Oui, je les ais blessent, en légitime défense doit-je rappelais! Continua à gémir Sabrina avec une expression blesse.

-D'accord, tu sais quoi on va reprendre du début : tu t'es battu contre ses gars beaucoup plus gros que toi, donc l'un a souffert d'une attaque, un autre a souffert d'hallucination, les deux derniers sont à l'hôpital. J'ai eu la confirmation qu'au moins deux entre eux ont développer une plaie avec des marque ressemblant a des ulcères, il semble aussi des tremblements, des douleurs à l'abdomen et des vomissements. Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble? A de l'ergotisme! Une saleté cause par un champion nommait ergo de seigle. Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un qui descend d'une longue lignée de sage-femme, guérisseur et autre du même genre comme toi le sait déjà. Quelqu'un qui a peut nous faire un cours sur la différence entre la ciguë et la carotte sauvage. La plupart des livres de botaniques ne donne pas toutes les infos que tu nous as fait part et recommande de ne pas tenter le coup mais tu n'as pas ce problème. En plus, ton chat est nommé d'après une ville ou beaucoup suppose qu'une épidémie était la cause de l'hystérie qui a causé tous ces meurtres. Alors, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle! Conclue Jughead.

Sabrina garda le silence avec une expression neutre avant de dire avec un rire sec :

-Ok, tu m'as eu. Beau, brave et brillant, Betty est une fille chanceuse.

Elle était calme alors qu'elle continuait ses explications :

-T'avais un bon raisonnement sauf pour mon chat. Les habitants de Salemtown n'ont eu besoin d'aide pour leurs massacre, ils étaient bien assez méchant, bête et pathétique sans avoir besoin d'aide. Le vrai nom de mon chat est Samuel mais j'avais du mal a prononcé petite alors ça sonnait comme Salem et tout le monde trouve ça drôle alors ils ont juste commence à l'appeler comme ainsi.

-Ok s'est super mignon mais le reste, Lucy Borgia! Exigea Toni.

-Lucretia Borgia, corrigea sans pitié Sabrina. – Et oui. La pointe de mon balai a est couverte d'ergo de seigle mais encore une fois qu'es qu'une pauvre fille comme moi seule dans les bois est supposé faire? Et ce n'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas couru après! Je leurs est dit de partir et de vous laisse tranquille calmement et poliment. Et comme de vrai gentlemen's, ils ont refusé et comme à débattre ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Alerte Spoiler : ils allaient surement nous battre, probablement violer Betty et moi si je me fit au commentaire d'un d'eux sur le fait qu'il avait jamais baise d'albinos et je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème si nous ne survivons pas pour eux. Ose dire que j'ai tort! Les provoquas Sabrina.

Elle avait l'air d'un animal prit dans un coin, les pupilles dilates au point de semblait englober le bleu de ses yeux. Toni, elle avait la même expression que quand Sweet pea avait parlé de célèbre le black hood pour s'en prendre au gens du nord. Le je voudrais être en désaccord mais c'est vrai.

-Tu auras pu les tues, dit Jughead mais ça manque de volonté.

-Je prends mes précautions! Hors de question de descendre à leurs niveaux! D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai choisi ce poison parmi tous ce que la foret m'offre? Ce n'est dangereux qu'à forte dose répète, sur des grands garçons comme eux du moins! Il n'est pas discret non plus, ce qui est une faiblesse. S'il se remarque de manière aussi voyante, ils y a plus de chance qu'ils voient un médecin et soit soignés avant que des dommages réel apparaisse. Si je voulais qu'ils meurent j'irais pour un truc rapide, discret et qui n'a pas de signe aussi reconnaissable. D'ailleurs, on a des antibiotiques pour soigner l'ergotisme maintenant. Juste une piqure, une semaine sans alcool, café ou drogue si c'est dans le domaine du possible pour eux et voilà! Guérie et on en parle plus! Quand j'y pense, rit elle, -Même pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, les vétérinaires ont toujours des réserves et il n'y a pas une grosse différence entre eux et un porc…je fais référence au dosage bien sûr.

Comme si c'était le principal problème! Le silence s'installa entre les trois avant que Sabrina qui c'était calmer ne déclare:

-Je vais ramassée mes affaires et partir t'en fait pas. Laisse-moi juste une demi-heure pour m'assurer que j'ai tout et tu ne me verras plus jamais, promit.

-Non, tu restes, rétorqua Jughead.

-Quoi? Dire les deux filles en cœur.

-J'aime mieux t'avoir là où je peux te voir plutôt que courir à travers la ville. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à nous refaire quelque chose comme ça ou tu peux te débrouiller toute seule. Et…tu nous a quand même sauvait alors si je ne suis pas confortable avec la méthode, c'était quand même courageux de ta part.

Sabrina sembla sous le choc avant se précipiter vers Jughead, s'arrêtant à un ou deux millimètre de celui-ci réalisant que les circonstances ne se prêter guère à lui sauter dans les bras.

-Merci, merci, merci! Tu ne regretteras pas!

-Sans aucun doute, dit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

-Mais j'ai une question, comment tu as identifié mon poison? Tu as fais un travail sur Salem? Demanda curieuse Sabrina.

-En fait, sur l'affaire du pain maudit de Saint-Esprit en France pour mon cours d'histoire en quatrième. Tous les bons sujets liée à l'après-guerre avait était pris alors on s'est dit qu'en apprenant un truc assez obscure, expliqua Jughead.

-Ah oui. Un bien meilleur exemple, reconnu Sabrina. –Écoute, si je peux faire amende honorable d'une manière ou une autre, je le ferai avec plaisir…

-Tu viens d'où? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

-Pa-Pardon? Demanda Sabrina.

-Tu veux faire amende honorable? Dit moi d'où tu viens. Je ne veux pas ton adresse, je ne vais même pas te demande ce que tu fuis parce je me doute que tu diras rien mais je veux savoir de ou tu viens.

-Et tu vas croire ce qui sort de sa bouche? Dit Toni.

-Antoinette a un point.

\- Tu m'appelle Toni et c'est tout!

-Nous sommes intime? Demanda Sabrina amusée. –J'en serais flatté!

-Ne Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, weirdo!

-Je m'identifie plus comme un monstre de foire mais comme tu veux, rétorqua Sabrina.

-Mesdames! Revenons à nos affaires, tenta Jughead.

-Mesdames? Reprirent les deux filles encore une fois en cœur avant de se regarde l'une autre.

-Ça devient embarrassant.

-L'une de nous deux devrait tuer l'autre.

-Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, t'es peut être plus forte mais je suis surement plus vicieuse.

-Ou Sabrina nous donne sa réponse, les coupa Jughead. – Prouve-moi que j'ai raison de faire ce que je fais.

Celle-ci se rembrunit aussitôt, esperant avoir était oublier mais céda :

-Je viens de Greendales.

Elle avait parlé doucement, presque honteusement.

-C'est pas loin d'ici, dit surprit Jughead.

-Je sais. Je ne serais pas resté aussi proche si ma famille…

-Jughead m'a dit que t'étais pas la cousine de Betty, l'interrompit Toni.

-C'était pas totalement un mensonge. J'ai de la famille à Riverdale. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être d'un membre pourrai me prendre avec lui si sa santé lui permet. Sinon, ben je quitte l'état c'est tout. Peut-être le pays, le canada n'est pas loin.

-Cette personne va te répondre bientôt? Demanda Jughead.

-On avait dit une question mais si tu veux que je parte, c'est encore possible.

-Non, je veux juste…Si cette personne refuse de te répondre, peut-être qu'elle n'a juste pas le courage de dire non.

Sabrina ne cria pas ou ne l'appela pas menteur a la surprise de Jughead, elle se contenta de hoche la tête.

-Tu as raison mais je me suis donné jusqu'au lendemain de noël pour patienter. Après, vive le hockey et l'assurance santé!

-Je pense que tu dois citoyenne pour cela, rétorqua Toni.

-Si je suis mineur même étrangère et que je suis en situation critique, ça passe, dit fièrement Sabrina. –J'ai fait mes recherches! Oh et juste pour claire, je ne suis pas albinos. C'est juste une bizarrerie familiale, mais comme j'ai les yeux et la peau claire, les gens le croient souvent malgré que j'aie pas de problème de santé qui vont avec!

-Les cheveux de cette couleur sont communs dans ta famille? Demanda Jughead.

-Oui mais beaucoup les teins aussi. Perso, je les aime bien comme ça. Enfin, je les aimais long et bien coiffé, là ce n'est pas terrible.

Toni sortir alors quelque chose de sa poche et le lança a Sabrina qui l'attrapa du premier coup avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet.

-Un bandeau?

-Pour les tenir en attendant et qu'on ne voit pas ta frange ratée. T'a utilisé un couteau?

-O-oui, merci Antoi-Toni, merci beaucoup.

-Ok, je l'ai eu gratuit avec un magasine alors pas la peine d'en faire un plat et je garde les deux ouvert sur toi après ton tit numéro.

-Comme les serpents n'ont pas de paupières, je sais que tu seras a l'afflue, lui sourit Sabrina.

\- Ils n'ont pas de paupière? Demanda surprit Toni.

-Ouais, tu regarderas la prochaine fois. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ont une mauvais vu alors elles ne sont pas nécessairement mais ma grand-mère t'aurai dit que c'est parce qu'il le seul qui peut regarder dieu sans baisser les yeux.

-Quoi? Dit Jughead surpris par ses paroles.

-Heu…désolé on est assez religieux dans la famille. Supposément après que Dieu après enlever ses pattes et ses ailes, le serpent aurait dit à Dieu qu'il était un hypocrite pour avoir voulu garder Adam et Lilith dans l'ignorance sans jamais leurs donner le libre arbitre mais en faisant quand même responsable de leurs actes. Comme c'est dieu qui a baisse les yeux, le serpent n'a pas de paupière, conclu Sabrina.

-C'est dans la bible? Demanda Jughead sceptique.

-L'une d'entre elle. Il y a tellement de traductions et de variantes, dit Sabrina soudain hésitante. –Mais enfin, je voulais juste dire que le serpent c'est super totem pour votre gangs. C'est un symbole de courage, d'intégrité, de sagesse et de sacrifice. Bien mieux que Ghoulie.

-Lèche mon cul, me rendra pas plus tendre envers toi, dit Toni.

-Le bandeau me dit autre chose, rétorqua Sabrina en mettant celui-ci en place. –Et si tu restes à souper?

-Ouais, je vais définitivement manger la nourriture prépare par une empoisonneuse, se moqua Toni.

-En fait, Betty était supposée venir ce soir pour éplucher les livres et les autres indices. Si tu veux rester, tu es la bienvenue. Et j'irais cherche de la nourriture chez Pop, rassura-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi pas?

Cheryl avait décidé de profitée de l'état de sa mère pour fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Elle avait était mis si longtemps a part des affaires de la famille et incapable d'aide Jason. Il était le temps que les choses changes!

Avoir les documents n'avait pas était difficiles, il avait suffi de prendre les clefs et fouiller un peu. Elle était tombée sur de nombreux documents liés au trafic de drogue, au blanchissement d'argent et hey miracle, des documents sur la vente de sirop d'érable!

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur une boite tout au fond en très mauvais état. A crois qu'on avait essayé de l'écraser, la bruler et ultimement juste caché le plus profondément possible. Cheryl avait peur qu'elle tombe en morceau dans ses mains mais celle-ci tient bon. En l'ouvrant, elle tomba sur un étrange ramassiez d'objets donc certains semblait avoir connu les deux guerres. Des lettres signées toutes du même nom quand bien même l'écriture prouvait qu'elles avaient eu plusieurs auteurs : vos chers associés. Certains ont l'air de remonter du siècle dernier. Les photos semblaient aussi d'époque varié, surtout des portraits sérieux mais cela était aussi le cas dans sa famille alors pourquoi pas? Une photo plus ressente montrait un couple de mariés heureux ensemble comme ceux d'un film. La mariée avait les trait typiquement Blossom et elle regarde l'homme avec total adoration. Son époux lui rendait bien. Derrière celle-ci, quelqu'un avait écrit : Nous ne voulions pas vous voir mais j'ai pensé vous pourriez la voir belle, heureuse et libre.

Quelqu'un avait volé une cousine Blossom et avait voulu le frotter dans leur visage? Elle respectée ça. Venait ensuite un carnet qu'elle ouvrit curieuse. A première vue ça ressemble à un livre de compte mais il est aussi remplie de noms, arbre généalogique, carte, indication liée à la météo et ultimement bien peu de chiffre. Cheryl se demande même pourquoi cela a était sa première idée sur le carnet. Probablement un aide-mémoire ou un lointain parent avait noté tout ce qui lui passé par la tête. Autant continuai avec les photos, elles au moins étaient intéressantes. Elle les fils défiler devant elle avec plaisir, jusqu'à tomber sur les derniers. Un frisson la parcourir alors. Sur ces photos apparaisse un très mauvais souvenir…

 _Cheryl se rappelait il y 10 ans, entendre les pleurs, les hurlements et les supplications qui venaient de la pièce barré. Elle regarder Jason, désespère se demande quoi faire._

 _-Qu'es qu'on ouvre? Demande-t-elle espérant que son frère adore aurait la réponse._

 _-Je…je sais pas. Mère a dit…_

 _-Laissez-moi sortir! Papa! PAPPAAA! Viens me cherche! Continua enfant dans la pièce suivie de nouveaux sanglots._

 _Jason et Cheryl se regarde à nouveau._

 _-On pourra entrée lui tenir compagnie? Propose son frère._

 _Ça semble un bon compromis et les deux se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais même moment, un nouveau hurlement retentie mais celui-ci n'est pas de tristesse ou de peur, il est de colère. Et ils entendre le coup qu'ils les fient recule à leurs cachette. Ce n'est comme un coup de poing d'enfant, c'est plus proche de celui d'un homme adulte. Il suivi d'un bruit de meuble jeter contre la porte qui tremble sous le choc._

 _Cheryl ne peut que s'accrocher à son frère alors que l'assaut continu mêlant coup, objets projeté dans la pièce et même un son qui rappelle les griffes d'un animal sur le bois._

 _-LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR!_

 _Cheryl se demande si elle a plus peur de ne pas obéir ou d'ouvrit la porte. Mais elle n'a jamais la possibilité de savoir. Ses parents apparaissent suivie par deux femmes aux cheveux blond blanc: La première porte un chemisier blanc cassé, une jupe crayon et un veston noir avec des chaussures talon assortie, bijoux discret mais pas de collant étonnamment. Tout chez elle est droit et dominateur, contrairement à la seconde qui gambade plus qu'elle ne marche mais dégage quand même quelque chose de sombre. Elle avait une minuscule robe noir, de lourd bijoux, une veste de cuir ou on avait représenté un arc-en-ciel, un porte jarrette clairement visible et une paire de bottes à talons haut._

 _-Cheryl! Qu'es que tu fais la? Exclama en colère Penelope._

 _-Je…_

 _-C'était mon idée, mère! On a entendu les cris…tenta Jason._

 _-Jason, mon chérie, j'apprécie que tu essais de protéger ta sœur mais…_

 _-Vous avez enfermé? Hurla veste de cuir folle de rage._

 _Penelope recula et poussa ses enfants derrière elle dans un rare geste maternel._

 _-Elle était assez agitée et nous lui avions laisse de quoi être confortable : de l'eau, des biscuits, un livre à colorier avec des crayons et même un pot de chambre, dit calmement Clifford._

 _Veste de cuir s'approcha de Clifford avec une expression colère mais jupe crayon intervient._

 _-Hilda, ne serait-il pas plus constructif que tu ouvres la porte et de t'occupe de la pauvre enfant? Dit-elle avec un ton glacial._

 _Hilda grogna mais se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée à la grande horreur de Cheryl._

 _-Tatie est là mon ange de lumière, tout va bien, chut._

 _Elle sortit de la, avec un enfant en larme dans les bras qu'elle berçait avec tendresse. Cheryl veut lui crie de la remettre dans la pièce ou mieux la lancer par la fenêtre._

 _-Tout va bien, tu rentres avec moi et Zelda._

 _-Et papa? Demande l'enfant._

 _-On t'expliquera tout à la maison, dit rapidement celle qui doit être Zelda._

 _Zelda se tourna vers Clifford._

 _-J'ai régler nos problèmes. Je ne garantis pas la parfaite docilité mais ça sera certainement plus facile._

 _-C'est déjà cela, dit Clifford. –Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer, bonne journée à vous._

 _-Bonne journée._

 _Ni lui ou Zelda n'ont l'air de le penser. Hilda ne dit rien, trop occupe avec l'enfant avant que son regarde ne glisse sur les jumeaux._

 _Ça ne dure qu'un instant mais Cheryl est sûre que ces yeux sont complètement noirs comme de l'encre._

 _-Je vois Mégère et je vois Éros mais je ne vois pas Storgê. Peut-être Philia et Agape en vous, dit-elle l'air désappointé._

 _Penelope tire Jason prêt d'elle mais laisse Cheryl à sa merci. Et Cheryl hait la pitié qu'elle lit dans les yeux de l'enfant._

 _-Hilda!_

 _-On arrive. Dit au revoir Sabr…_


	6. Malleus Maleficarum

_Donc mes problèmes ordinateurs sont réglées mais j'ai pris beaucoup de retard. Si les gens ne sont pas trop horrifiés par les differences entre le show et mon histoire, alors j'aimerai continuais (et je prend les critiques bonnes et mauvaises tant qu'elles sont constructif). Je vais probablement changer des choses a la continuité mais je resterai le plus fidèle a l'univers et aux personnages. Ps: je sais que c'est chiant mais je n'arrive pas mettre de symbole pour marque la fin de mes passages (si une âme généreuse veux aide l'idiote que je suis, ce sera grandement apprécier) en attendant, je vais juste marquer Pub en italique c'est mieux que j'ai a offrir. Merci et bonne lectures :)_

-Qu'es que tu penses du plan d'Archie? Demanda Betty à Kevin.

-Que ça vient peut-être de noble d'intention mais que ça va mal finir. Tu sais le nombre d'accident qui arrive parce quelques idiots pensaient qu'ils savent mieux que tout le monde, rétorqua le jeune homme. –Et disons que si je suis prêt à faire confiance à Archie, je doute un peu plus de Reggie ou Dilton. Mais on est un peu hypocrite quand même de notre part.

-Comment ça? Demanda surprit Betty.

-Hello Betty, toute l'affaire de Jason Blossom ou nous avons joué à Scooby-doo? Rappela Kevin.

-Peut-etre mais il faut bien faire quelque chose…Moi et Jug ont se rencontre ce soir pour lire des documents qui nous aiderai avec l'affaire du black hood. Tu veux venir?

Kevin fut surprit par l'invitation se demandant si Betty cherche à se faire pardonne encore mais réalise que la fugueuse était chez son copain. Ouais, il allait lui laisser le bénéficie du doute.

-Ça ne risque pas de stresser votre invité?

-Sabrina? Heu je sais pas, elle a l'air vraiment en manque de contact humain, je suppose qu'il n'aura pas de problème. Il faut juste éviter de parler de ou elle vient. Elle a eu presque eu une attaque de panique quand j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet. Aussi j'espère que tu aime les chats.

 _PUB_

Une fois devant la caravane de Jughead, Betty et Kevin frapperai a la porte. Toni leur ouvrir.

-Oh Bonjour Toni, dit Betty surprise de la voir là. -Je ne savais que tu serais présente.

\- Jugh m'a parler de votre projet et c'est un sujet qui me passionne aussi. Je vois que toi aussi tu as amené quelqu'un.

-Ah oui, voici Kevin Keller, dit la jeune femme en présenter son ami qui tendit la main vers elle.

-Salut.

-Toni Topaz, dit l'intéressé mais elle ne prit pas sa main. -Entré, Jugh est partie cherche à manger pour tout le monde et je suis resté babysitter Poison Ivy ici présent.

-J'ai entendu ça! Cria une voix dans la Caravan.

-C'était le but, rétorqua Toni.

Alors que Betty et Kevin entrés, Sabrina vient à leurs rencontres. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus présentable que quand Betty l'avait vu dans les boit. Elle avait passé un t-shirt a motif de dessin animé, une jupe rouge et courte, une grosse veste en jean avec doubler en laine, des chaussette a motif d'étoile, des mary-James et un bandeaux retenait ses court cheveux en place.

-Betty! Je suis contente de te revoir, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Sabrina, répondit Betty surpris par l'accueille. -Voici Kevin, continua-t-elle.

Sabrina leva les yeux vers le jeune homme l'air intrigue avant de tendre la main.

-Bonjour Kevin, je suis enchanté de te rencontre.

-Moi de même, très mignon ton look grunge loli, j'aime surtout ton t-shirt over the garden walls, continua Kevin en la regarde rougir.

-Merci, c'est probablement parmi ce qui le plus représentable dans ma garde-robe… La majorité de mes vêtements sont pratiques.

-Oh quel dommage, peut-être Ronnie pourra te prêter quelque chose…

Kevin continuais à parler avec Sabrina de tout et de rien lui faisant probablement baisser ses defenses, espérait Betty. Celle-ci se dirigea vers Toni se demandant quoi dire à celle-ci : elle voulait faire taire ce stupide sentiment de jalousie en elle et devenir amie avec cette personne que Jughead apprécier clairement mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment interagir avec celle. Elle décide de tenter la banalité.

-J'espère qu'on en aura assez pour le monde, tenta elle maladroitement. –Tu me diras ce qu'on vous doit à toi et Jughead.

-Tu demanderas à ta non cousine, c'est elle qui régale, répondit Toni.

-Oh, c'est gentil de sa part.

-Non, c'est nécessaire. Parce que personnellement si j'étais Jug, je jetterai tout ce que mon frigo contient!

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, dit Betty troublée.

Toni soupira avant expliquer plus bas :

-Tu sais les Ghoulies qui vous ont attaqué?

-Oui?

-Elle les a pas juste battus, elle les a empoisonnées.

-Quoi? Dit Betty surpris. – Comment? Est-ce qu'ils sont…?

-Avec une cochonnerie de champignon dont elle avait couvert son balai. Ils sont à l'hôpital, mademoiselle jure que même si ça a des effets violent ça se soigne bien et sans d'arrière coup mais quand même. Perso, je ne mangerai pas ce qu'elle prépare juste qu'a qu'on en sache plus sur Jolly Jane. Remarque, avoir un esprit criminel pourrai être utile même s'il y a un monde de différence entre une ado empoisonneuse dont le but premier n'est pas le meurtre et un gars dans la quarentaine qui tue par des moyen violent comme un pistoler ou un couteau. Les deux sont motiver par punir quelqu'un qu'ils considèrent comme ayant commis un crime.

Betty resta bouche-bée en entendant la révélation; c'était un peu trop pour seulement cinq minutes.

-Je…elle…comment en êtes-vous venu à cette conclusion? Finit-elle par demande.

-Jug et moi ont à enquête, répondit fièrement Toni. -Et elle n'a pas le choix de passé aux aveux.

-Je vois, dit Betty essayant de démêler ce qu'elle ressentait. -Mais tu as dit qu'elle n'a pas voulu les tuez?

-C'est qu'elle prêtent et pour ce que j'ai appris sur ce truc, ca semble claussible mais ca reste dangereux. Merde, j'étais la quand un des Ghoulies a développé des symptômes, il aurait pu avoir une commotion ou s'étouffé dans son vomie. Je ne les portes pas dans mon cœur et je la crois quand elle dit qu'ils voulaient voir faire du mal. ¨Putain, ils lui ont déjà cassé la gueule une fois…

-Quoi? Exclama Betty attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de Sabrina et Kevin.

-Tu ne savais pas…réalisa Toni. -Désolé, je voulais pas…Hey vous deux, c'est conversation priver, se facha-t-elle.

-Désolé mais c'est un peu dur a ignorait quand l'espace est aussi limité et que personne n'est discret, rétorqua Kevin.

\- Sans parler du fait que la plupart des gens ont a décence de parler dans leurs dos quand ceux-ci ne sont pas dans la pièce, dit Sabrina avec une voix glacé.

-Oh c'est mignon, tu penses que je ne voulais pas que tu le sache, se moqua Toni.

Betty veut calme les choses entre les deux mais aussi demande des explications à Sabrina et a Jughead pendant qu'on y est. Parce que présentement une partie est choqué par ses révélations mais une autre qu'elle aimerai définitivement faire taire d'elle-même pense que c'est bien fait pour les Ghoulies. Mais deux choses l'arrêtent; la première est quelque chose qui ne dure qu'un instant et qu'elle est la seule a remarqué.

Elle avait sentie des fourmille la traverser ainsi qu'un froid soudain et remarqua les yeux de Sabrina : on aurait dit que les pupilles se dilates…Non, pas vraiment plutôt qu'elles semblaient vouloir dépasser l'iris sans pour autant le faire disparaitre en engloutissant seulement le blanc mais l'opération commença sans se terminer, la pupille redevenant à sa taille normale aussi vite. Un jeu de lumière, de la fatigue, qui sait?

L'autre fut le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant pour dévoiler Jughead transportant plusieurs de Pop.

-Salut, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Kevin et Toni se depecher de venir l'aide alors que les deux blondes restent a leurs place.

-Toni t'a dit quoi? Demanda en chuchotant Sabrina.

-Que tu as empoissonner des gens. Tu confirmes?

-Oui mais en légitime défense. Je ne suis pas non plus stupide ou cruel Betty, j'ai pris quelque chose qui n'est pas mortel et avec des symptômes voyant pour qu'ils soient obligés de voir un médecin. De cette manière, il avait moins de risque de complication si quelque chose allait de travers. Un agresseur silencieux est pire qu'un bruyant.

-On dirait que tu parles d'expérience…dit Betty troublait.

-Je te l'ais dit, mes ancêtres étaient assez doué la dedans et on a gardé leurs notes. On essayer de garder leurs savoir vivant et apprendre les trucs qui peuvent servir.

-Ca explique le commentaire de Toni.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, dit Sabrina sous un ton presque suppliant.

Sa phrase mit Betty inconfortable mais pas pour la raison qu'elle aurait cru. Sabrina semblait plus effrayer à l'idée d'être repousser qu'une quelconque conséquence a ses actions. Avait-elle aussi une noirceur en elle qui la terroriser, quelque chose de sombre qui si elle pointait sa sale tête risque éloigner tous ceux qui avait jamais eu de l'affection pour elle. Parce que Betty se demande encore pourquoi Veronica lui parlait après ce qu'elle avait fait à Chuck, comment Archie pouvait dire qu'il n'était passe bon pour elle après l'avoir connu toute sa vie, pourquoi Jughead l'aimait et la traitait comme une chose fragile plutôt qu'une sorte de monstre échappé de l'asile. Était-elle juste un enfant rebelle devenu paria comme Polly ou une bonne âme qui avait dû apprendre à ne jamais baisser sa garde pour survive comme Kevin.

Avec du recul, ces prochaines actions sembleraient bien stupides mais tant pis.

-J'ai pas peur de toi. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas essayé me blessée moi ou mes proches, au contraire, tu as voulu nous protéger. Alors, c'est bon mais si tu as d'autres choses que tu aimeras nous dire d'important, il vaut mieux que tu le fasses rapidement. Pour qu'on puisse t'aide et évité les mauvaises surprises mais je comprendrais si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt. C'est juste que…je crois que ça beaucoup trouble Toni et…

-Toi aussi, termina Sabrina.

Pas pour les raisons que tu crois, aurait voulu répondre Betty. Parce que après ces nouvelles information donner par Toni, Sabrina pouvait faires les Ghoulies littéralement régurgités leurs tripes et saignées des yeux pour ce qui la concerner! Et celle réalisation l'horrifier plus que l'idée que Sabrina soit une experte en poison.

-Je…

-Betty? Vous venez?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Betty donnant une sortie de secours pour permettre a Sabrina de quitter la conversation.

Étonnamment, ils eurent assez de nourriture pour tous et personne n'essaya d'arracher le visage d'un autre. Le chat de Sabrina, Salem avait décidé de faire connaitre sa présence une fois la nourriture servie, quêtant pour cette-ci. Celui avait réussi a en récolter de sa maitresse, Betty et Kevin. En récompense, le jeune homme avait même gagner que l'animal s'installer sur ses genoux en ronronnant de satisfaction. En fait, Betty réalisa que le groupe qu'elle et Jughead avait réuni était en fait assez effectif : Toni avait une expérience dans les parties plus sombres de la ville avait plusieurs idée ou le tueur aurait pu trouver une arme non enregistrer en plus de son intérêt pour la criminologie, Kevin partage aussi cette passion en plus d'avoir littéralement grandie parmi les affaires criminel merci à son père et Sabrina semblait pour sa semblait en savoir plus sur l'histoire sombre de la région que ce soit Riverdale, Grendale, Sunnydale ou autre sans parler que Toni avait bizarrement eu raison pour cette histoire de mentalité criminel.

-Tu peux trouver une arme n'importe où, voir la prendre chez personne ou tu te trouve et efface le numéro est facile avec les bons contacts, dit Toni.

\- Le gars a probablement aussi une expérience en sécurité parce qu'il si connait en surveillance et a défaut de réussit tous ces crimes, il n'a pas laissé indices. Ça veut dire qu'il est pensé à sa sécurité avant tout, continua Kevin.

-En parlant ça, suis-je la seule qui pense que son motif est bidon? Fausse-Grundy de ce que vous avez expliqué fait du sens dans le département pécheur pour être une pédophile mais les autres victimes? Deux adolescents prenant de la drogue et ayant peut-être quelque caresse aventureuse? Un homme célibataire qui a eu courte aventure avec une femme mariée pour qui il peut avoir eu des sentiments réels plutôt que purement sexuel et qui agit comme un saint le reste du temps? rajouta Sabrina. -Un peu faible comme pêches, non? Et cela même s'il était uniquement motivé par celui de luxure.

-La meilleur chose serait de faire une liste de tout ce qu'ils sont en commun, coupa Jughead. -Cela ne peut pas nuire.

Betty sentie son estomac se tordre en repensant aux lettres du tueur en série et elle vit le regard appuyait de Kevin. Elle préférer se taire, cela pouvait être qu'une blague stupide après tout…

-Facile! Tous du Nordside et priviliger! Dit Toni.

\- Fausse Grundy venait de Greendales, Moose est l'ainé de six enfants avec des parents col-bleu pas ce que j'appellerai privilégier, la corrigea Kevin. -Moose a déjà dit que s'il peut rentrer dans une bonne université ça sera uniquement parce qu'il est doué en football et qu'ils voudrons plus de minorité.

-Fred Andrew ne roule pas sous l'or non plus, dû cédé Jughead.

\- Grundy a quand même vécu dans le Nordside, continua Toni. –Et en quoi ce gars est une minorité? Continua-t-elle surprise.

\- Sa mère est amérindienne. Mais elle a était adopter alors Moose connait juste le nom de sa tribut, malheureusement. Et avant que tu demandes, ils ont jamais eu d'argent du gouvernement pour cela parce que sa mère pense que horrible de juste utiliser pour arrondir ses fin mois, conclue Kevin.

-Uktena? Demanda Sabrina.

-Je crois, dit Kevin.

-Impossible, dit Toni. –J'en suis une et j'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

-C'est normal, non? Ils ont presque tous étaient massacrer, seul des enfants et quelques _naaldlooshiis_ ont survécus. Les premiers dispersé aux quatre vents et les secondes ayant trouvé refuge à Greendale. Honnête c'est comme ça dans chaque petites villes, si tu fouille la généalogie des gens, découvres des tas de liens bizarre et de cousins que tu savais pas que tu avais.

Betty failli rire en se souvenant de tout le drame avec sa famille et les Blossoms. Oh mon dieu, elle ne savait pas quel point elle avait raison.

-Et je vais honnête comme pour Moose, je n'aurai pas su que tu étais si tu ne m'avais pas dit, continua Sabrina. Par qui d'ailleurs?

-Mon grand-père, répondit rapidement Toni.

-Oh, donc tu es un quart amérindienne?

-Ben techniquement oui, dit Toni soudain mal à l'aise.

-Techniquement? Insista Sabrina.

-C'est le mari de ma grand-mère mais c'est pas le père de ses enfants mais il les adopter et élever! Alors ça compte, non? Se défendit-elle.

-Ca fait de lui un homme bon et définitivement ton grand-père! Mais en tant que fille très blanche, je ne vais pas entré dans discussion à savoir si tu peux te dire culturellement amérindienne, dit Sabrina en riant.

-Et toi tes origines? Oh t'inquiète t'a pas a parler de papa et maman, juste dire si tu as un truc intéressant dedans? Demanda Toni frustré d'avoir était pris de cours.

-Majoritairement allemand mais on a français, anglais, russe, juifs et dans l'arbre généalogiste mais pas ma branche, indien d'Inde, afro-anglais et Uktena. Mais ça s'entend sur de nombreuse génération, alors je suis aussi exotique d'une tarte aux pommes, dit Sabrina sans ciller.

-C'est quoi un nanalooshi? Demanda Kevin.

-Une abomination/victime! Dirent les deux filles en cœur.

-Ok…peut-être, commença Betty.

-Hey, c'est ma culture! Ces gens étaient criminels qui mérité leurs sorts! Dit Toni.

-Dois-je rappeler que le simple fait d'être homosexuel ou avoir eu un avortement était des crimes autrefois? La plupart de ses gens étaient des guérisseurs pour ne pas avoir pu soigne quelqu'un ou des gens malades rejetait par peur? Dit Sabrina.

Jughead décida intervenir à ce moment :

-Peut-être revenir au sujet principal? Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse regler cette question ce soir mais peut-etre celle du Black Hood.

Les deux filles se dévisager mais obéir. Jughead continua :

-J'avoue que même s'il reste la possibilité qui ne s'attaque qu'a des gens qu'il peut atteindre et laisse de côté des cibles comme Hiram Lodge, ça ne va pas avec son attitude provocante.

-Surcompensation? Tenta Kevin.

Jughead secoua la tête peu convaincue avant de ses tourner vers Sabrina.

-Sabrina, je peux te demande quelque chose encore avec cette enquête et espérait une réponse honnête?

-Ouha, presque pas de pression! Dit Sabrina mal a l'aise. -Tu peux toujours essayer. Je ne mentirais pas mais je garde le privilège de plaide le 5e.

Le chat arrêta subitement de ronronner sur les genoux de Kevin et celui-ci le sentie de tendre. L'animal sentait-il le stresse de sa propriétaire?

-Je me doute que Greendale n'est pas un village mais as -tu connus quelqu'un ayant un lien avec la vrai miss Grundy ou la fausse? Son vrai nom était Jennifer Gibson, dit Jughead.

Sabrina sembla tout de suite rassurer et le chat redevient mou sur les genoux de Kevin.

-Oh juste ça. Je ne connais pas Jennifer ni aucun Gibson. Je connais un tout petit peu certaines personnes de la famille Grundy mais c'est juste qu'on était dans la même paroisse. Je peux essayer de répondre du mieux que je peux sur eux si tu veux mais je ne vois rien de bien utile là-dedans.

-Tu crois que tueur pourrai venir de la? Demande subitement Kevin.

-Qu'es qui te fait croire ça? Demanda Betty surprise.

-Il a était beaucoup à l'aise avec cette attaque : il a réussi son meurtre et il a était beaucoup plus violent avec elle. C'était un crime de passion! Si le tueur avait pas envoyé des objets personnels des autres victimes, j'aurai dit que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait se venger d'elle et faire passer cela pour l'œuvre du Blackwood, expliqua Kevin.

-Tu n'es pas en train de dire que tout cela serait un complot pour se débarrasser de fausse-Grundy? Demanda Toni.

-ça me semble un peu gros en effet, dit Betty.

-Il y a peut-être une autre explication… murmura Sabrina.

Cette fois, le chat saute des genoux de Kevin pour allez sur ceux de Sabrina qui commença machinalement à le caressée.

-C'est un peu débile mais la raison pour laquelle il a pris son temps est peut-être qu'il savait que personne ne le dérangerait.

-Parce qu'il l'a attaqué chez elle? Demanda Betty.

-Entre autre. Mais aussi…C'est vraiment stupide mais…C'est Greendale. Disons que la population a certaines habitudes. Comme ne pas sortir de chez soi la nuit tombée. Surtout si tu entends des cris.

Toni rit avant de répondre :

-C'est Greendale, pas Los Angeles! Bon dieu, qu'es que tu vas faire si je te traine dans mon coin!

Sabrina jeta un regard de profond ennui à Toni et lui répondit :

-J'ai jamais dit que je faisais partie de population superstitieuse, au contraire j'adore me promenait la nuit! Mais je peux te dire que je suis une minorité et même à l'extérieur il y a des gens qui hésiteront. La ville a des traumatismes que la nuit ramène.

-Quel genre de traumatismes ? demanda Betty.

-Envie entendre des histoires d'héros et de monstres? C'est loin de notre sujet étude…

-Oh non! Je veux entendre cette histoire! Exclama Kevin avec des étoiles dans les yeux. –C'est encore mieux quand c'est basé sur du vécus.

Kevin avait toujours était fasciner par l'horreur et le gore, ne manquant jamais une occasion d'agrandir son répertoire d'histoire au coin du feu.

-Je suppose qu'une pause de ne peut pas faire mal, céda Betty.

Le chat sauta des genoux de Sabrina pour se réfugier dans la chambre, Sabrina l'observa l'air inquiete mais se repris rapidement.

Sabrina sourit et commença son histoire :

-Les colons arriveraient en Amérique…

-Sérieux, tu dois commencer loin à ce point? Demanda Toni.

-C'est juste un résumé pour vous mettes dans l'ambiance! Alors tous ses collons sont là pour fuir les persécutions et se construire une terre liberté et acceptante…Fallait vraiment un niveau hypocrisie assez dingue pour croire une merde pareil. La population locale est maltraitée comme les femmes, les poc, autres religions et tout ce qui sorte de leurs morales coincé de puritain au critère impossible à atteindre. Dans ce merveilleux enfer sur terre que née les procès d'hérétique commence parait, bel ironie quand on pense que la plupart des gens ont fuient ces persécution en Europe. Le plus célèbre de ses procès est bien sur Salem et ce malgré qui ne soit pas le plus meurtrier, en fait il brille par sa médiocrité! Sa popularité est probablement lié a son industrie du commence tourner meurtre, torture, viole et trahison en divertissement pour tout le famille, allez comprendre! Continua Sabrina.

-Ben, les soldats confederes ont des statues non? Sans parler des débiles comme Christophe Colom, dit froidement Toni.

-Vrai, Toni, bien vrai. Mais tant mieux pour nous le reste de l'histoire est plus joyeux : Greendale n'est pas épargner par cette folie et quelque pauvre âmes sont offert en sacrifice a ses larves addictif a la souffrance d'autres. Pendu lentement, se battant pour garde l'air de leurs poumons, perdant le controles de fonctions devant leur enfant battu devant leurs zones exécutions, continua Sabrina habité d'une colère froide.

-Sabrina, pas la peine d'être aussi précise on vient de manger, gémit Betty.

-Betty, tu as connus pire, se moque gentiment Kevin.

Jughead attire sa copine contre lui et Sabrina reprend :

-Alors plusieurs décide qu'elles parce que c'étaient toutes femmes, d'agir. Elles ne fuiront pas, elles ne se cacheront pas et plus important, elles ne laisseront plus personnes les blessée impunément…

-Une de tes ancêtres parmi elles, Sabrina? Demanda Jughead curieux.

-Pas impossible, dit Sabrina avec un petit sourire. –Donc, elles se sont introduits chez ses prétendues chasseurs, juges et autres criminels qui se cachent sous des titres. Elles les trouveraient eux et leurs familles : elles les égorgeraient, les écorchaient vifs et leurs arracheraient leurs cœurs encore battant de leurs poitrines! Et pour que le message soit claire, elles jetteront leurs carcasses aux arbres mêmes ou leurs victimes avaient étaient assassiner!

Betty regarda la conteuse sous le choc, la manière donc Sabrina raconter son histoire était troublante. On pouvait sentir une sorte de fierté et de respect dans ses paroles. Et son expression! Betty pensa qu'elle aurait préfère voir un sourire psychotique plutôt que cette expression de gamine racontant une blague, les yeux rieurs et le sourire candie!

-Et avec les corps une note planter sur l'un des cadavres prévenant que ce n'était par une vengeance, seulement un avertissement. Si horreur pareille devait se reproduire a Greendale ou même dans une ville ou un village proche, elles se ferraient un plaisir de montré qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu! Et ça a marché, les habitants de Greendale ont appris à défaut aimé, a respect ses habitants un peu différents. La nuit et la forêt sont resté leurs domaine et même de nos jours, on peut rire de ses histoires, la nuit quand la lune brille et qu'on se demande si on attendu un cri au loin, que parfois peut-être juste peut-être, il y a encore une de ses femmes qui veilles au grain. Et fin! Dit Sabrina en tapant dans ses mains.

-Super histoire! J'aurai aimé que Riverdale est eu quelque chose de ce genre! Dit Kevin avec un grand sourire.

-Pas mal, j'avoue que c'est sympa que les opprimer gagnes et pas à cause du pouvoir de l'amour ou une connerie du genre, céda Toni.

-Pas sûr que les gens ferrent un musée pour attirer les touristes avec cette histoire…Voyer les enfants, la violence est la solution parfois, dit Jughead plus troublé.

-Tu dis qu'elles ont tuées leurs familles aussi? Demanda Betty horrifier.

-Oui, dit Sabrina en réalisant les implications. -Mais ils avaient fait la même chose…dans chaque guerre c'est la même chose d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les enfants Uktena qui ont survécu c'est uniquement par chance ou pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec la compassion mais je crois que n'apprend rien de nouveau à personne.

-Effectivement, et ça continu encore aujourd'hui, dit sombrement Toni.

Jughead tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Toni mais cette dernière sembla apprécier l'attention.

-Donc ta théorie, c'est que les gens s'ils ont entendu quelque chose n'ont rien fait à cause de ces histoires? Dit Betty en essayant encore de faire taire ses sentiments illogiques en ce concentrant sur autre chose.

-Je sais que ça sonne stupide mais superstition est stupide par définition! Facile de dire que c'est connerie en plein jour avec des amis, c'est une tout autre histoires la nuit, seul quand chaque ombre ressemble à un fantôme. Tu te moque de gens qui croit à Bloody Mary mais pas assez pour tenter le rituel juste pour leurs prouver que c'est des conneries. Mon point que peut-être ce gars a eu de la chance ou peut-être il savait qu'ils avaient de vieux monstres pour lui servir de paravent mais a la fin il a put la tuée.

-Donc, on élimine la théorie que fausse Grundy était sa seule victime voulue mais on ajoute qu'il peut venir de Greendale ou du moins être familier avec la ville? Demanda Kevin.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Kevin écrit leurs dernières notes.

-ça donne quoi? Demanda Jughead.

-Euh…mâle, blanc, la quarantaine, avec forte probabilité d'avoir les yeux verts, taille et poids moyen selon les info qu'on a, en bonne forme physique, sait tiré, connait bien la ville de Riverdale et celle de Grendales, a accée a de l'information privé, semble obsédé par les péchés de la ville ce qui peut indique qu'il est religieux en une certaine sorte, conclue Kevin en ayant toujours un regard appuis vers Betty. -Autant dire qu'on n'a pas grand-chose.

-Les yeux verts vifs sont la couleur naturelle la plus rare chez l'homme, seulement 2% de la population a les yeux de cette couleur, dit Jughead.

-Oui mais Archie était sous le choc, ces yeux pouvait être noisette ou bleu mais semblait verts à cause de l'éclairage, rappela Kevin.

-On devrait le prioriser sans pour autant enlever des suspects parce qu'ils ont une autre couleur, dit Betty.

-Bonne idée, approuva Jughead.

-En parlant d'Archie, l'un de vous peut-expliquer en quoi le fait que son père se fasse tiré lui donne le droit de partir un groupe neo-nazis? Dit frustré Toni.

Les quatre autres se tournai vers Toni choqué par ses accusations.

-Toni, qu'es que tu parles du red circle? Demanda troublée Betty.

-Oui, je parle de ses connards-la! Prêt à attaquer le southside au premier mouvement! Continua Toni.

-Je ne savais pas que les neo-nazi étaient devenue multiculturel, dit froidement Sabrina.

-Pardon? Demanda Toni.

-Accepter. Mais mon point que je ne comprends pourquoi tu appelles un groupe multi-ethnique sans moindre iconographie liée au fascisme ou au nazisme, continua Sabrina.

-Et Archie est juif par sa mère, se sentie obliger de préciser Betty pour défendre Archie. Information qui fut accuillie par une regard frustré de Tony et une mine satisfait de Sabrina.

-Ils avaient des cagoules…commença Toni.

-Et ils étaient torse nu, en général exception d'un mauvais cas de Vertigo, les gens ont le visage et le torse de la même couleur, la coupa Sabrina.

-J'allais dire que le KKK porte des cagoules aussi! Se défendit Toni.

-Comme beaucoup de groupe d'extrémiste islamique ou les pussyriot, je ne te vois pas les accuser d'être l'un ou autre, continua Sabrina.

-Es qu'on pourrait tous s'entendre que ça ressemblait au début un mauvais porno? Tenta maladroitement Kevin ne récoltant que le regard enflammer des deux filles. Betty tenta aussi de calmer la situation :

-C'est la troisième fois qu'on change de sujet, je crois que c'est un signe que tout le monde commence à fatigue. On a quand même bien avancé alors pourquoi on reco…

-Désolé mais si c'est pour que les serpents servent de bouc-émissaire, alors ça sera sans moi, cria Toni avant de quitter la caravan.

-Toni, attend! Dit Jughead en partant a sa suite laissant les trois autres seuls.

Betty soupira la tête entre les mains.

-Désolé, dit Sabrina. -Je n'aurai pas dû la corriger.

-Tu n'as rien fais de mal, dit platement Betty. -Elle avait besoin d'évacue sa colère d'une manière ou d'autre, ma sœur est pareil.

\- Tu as une sœur?

-Oui, Polly.

(Et un frère quelque part pensa-t-elle silencieusement).

-C'est Polly tout court, Pollyanna ou Appoly? Demanda Sabrina.

-Heu…Pollyanna, dit Betty surprise par la question. -Ma mère aime les classiques, Pollyanna d'après le roman du même nom et moi c'est Elisabeth d'après Orgueil et Préjuge.

Kevin eu un petit rire, de ce qu'il savait de la mère de Betty, un roman sur une indécrottable optimiste et un autre sur le danger des idées préconçu et la fierté mal placé semblait assez hillarent. Betty semblait penser la même chose vue que son expression semblait plus proche d'un je sais ce que tu penses qu'une expression blessée.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un nom avec une signification cool, d'autre comme votre serviteur sont nommait d'apprès le top 10 des noms populaires de 2003, se plain Kevin. – Et toi? Il était fan du film avec Audrey Hepburn? Demanda Kevin.

-Peut-être. Mais je crois que la partie importante était le A à la fin, dit Sabrina.

-Le A? continua Kevin que Betty pouvait voir mentalement prendre des notes.

-Toutes les filles de la ma famille depuis plus 300 ans ont un nom qui finit en A fut il y sacrifier l'orthographe : Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Vesta, Esméralda, Lydia, Julietta, Alicia, Amanda Kezia, Sara et j'en passe!

-J'espère qu'il en reste des bon parmi eux, continua Kevin.

-On verra bien, faut déjà avoir une fille en route pour cela! Rétorqua Sabrina.

 _PUB_

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave avec Toni, dit Betty alors qu'elle quitter avec Kevin.

-Oui, surtout que c'est moi que Sabrina aurait dû d'excuser. J'avais prévu crée des liens avec elle, lui-répondu celui-ci.

-Tu voulais des nouvelles de Joaquin? Demanda Betty.

-Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien, dit précipitamment Kevin. -Sa vie était pas exactement facile et peut-importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne lui souhaite pas du malheur.

-Je ne juger pas, au contraire si vous revenait ensemble on pourra avoir des doubles rendez-vous avec nos copain serpent, tenta Betty.

-Oui, et on pourra les visiter ensemble en prison, dit sarcastiquement Kevin. -Pourquoi tu ne demande pas la question qui te brule la langue?

-Sur Sabrina?

-Sur Luna Lovegood elle-même.

-Alors?

-Elle fait de l'autosurveillance, je peux te le confirmer mais elle parle autant que moi et si elle essai de faire attention, elle laisse glisser des trucs. Elle vient de Greendale avec sa famille qui est là depuis un long moment, parmi les noms de femmes qu'elle a nommait certains sont assez obscure pour que si Spellman est son vrai nom pouvoir les trouver. Plus, elle parlait de faire une congrégation et semble avoir eu une bonne éducation donc probablement était a l'école a un moment ou un autre. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un a vu quelque chose.

-Ca ne sera pas trop dure a obtenir? Continua Betty.

-Mon père communique déjà avec la police de Greendale a cause du black hood et il suffit que je demande a la responsable des archives de nous envoyer des infos en prétendant que c'est pour mon père. Madge me fait confiance, je suis le fils gay qu'elle a jamais eu, dit fièrement Kevin.

-Oh mon dieu Kevin, tu es génial!

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas te promettre un résultat ; trop précis attirer l'attention et il se peut qu'il est n'est vraiment rien. Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle pourrait être une mythomane qui s'ennui ou une gamine qui vécu sans contact avec l'avec la civilisation parce que c'est parents sont dans une secte ou un truc du genre, lui rappela Kevin. -Et tu devras gère avec sa réaction et ou les emerdes qui suivront, lui rappela Kevin.

-J'assumerai mes actes, promit Betty.

 _PUB_

-Toni, attend! Continua crie Jughead.

-Quoi? Demanda frustrée Toni mais s'arrêtant tout de même.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer mais personne n'est notre ennemi!

-Notre ennemi? Demanda intrigue Toni.

-Je vais devenir un serpent, non? Betty a défendu les serpents et mon père dans le journal même si ça lui a valu des menace, Kevin a…

-Permit à Joaquin de fuir la ville, compléta Toni.

-Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Jughead.

-Il y a exactement 3 serpents LGBT de notre age en tout et pour tous, on se sert les coudes.

-Joaquin, toi…compris Jughead

-J'apprécie les gars mais j'aime encore plus les filles, sourit Toni. -Et Fang est comme moi mais ça reste entre nous.

-Promis! Et pour Archie…

-Il est un idiot et quelqu'un finira blesser : changer en martyr si c'est quelqu'un du nord et si c'est quelqu'un sud, il aura probablement couru après, conclu Toni.

-Oui, malheureusement. Je compte bien régler ça. C'est horrible ce qui est a son père mais lâcher une bande idiots noyer dans leur propre testostérone ne va pas aidez la situation. Pas plus que le plan de Sweet peas.

-Il n'est pas le seul à avoir ce point vu, dit sombrement Toni. -Mais tu ne pourras rien faire avant être un membre officiel. Faudra aussi que je parle à ta colocataire.

-Pourquoi?

Toni eu un petit sourire amusé.

 _PUB_

A leurs retours, ils trouvaient Sabrina seul en train de nettoyer. Le chat dévore avec entrains le peu de reste abandonner.

-Ils sont partie mais Betty a dit que tu pouvais la texte, répondit rapidement Sabrina.

-Je vais faire ça tout de suite, répondit Jughead en prenant son téléphone et s'installent dans le sofa.

-Ca va Toni ? continua Sabrina

-Pas mal, ne pense pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour que ton chat me bouffe, rétorqua celle-ci. -D'ailleurs toi et moi ont doit causer, continua celle-ci en prenant le poignet de Sabrina et l'entrainant dans la chambre.

Sabrina se raidi sous ses doigts mais ne tenta pas de résister, la suivant. Toni vu le chat l'observer en la suivant des yeux…Stupide animal!

Toni ferma la porte et se tourna vers Sabrina qui s'était assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'intimité, Antoinette? Demanda froidement l'autre.

-Te flatte pas, Sabrinette, dit Toni avant de prendre une grande respiration en choisissant bien ses mots

-J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute : Jughead va devoir avoir une initiation pour être un membre du gang. L'une des épreuves pour cela implique d'ont entre chez lui. On te touchera pas et rien de grave ne ce passera, ok?

-Pour celle-ci, dit avec une sorte d'amusant sec Sabrina. -Pas de problème! Préviens-moi juste quand je devrais sortir ma trousse de premier soin.

\- Je n'ai jamais parler de ça! Dit Toni avec force.

-Alors aucune des épreuves ne peut blesser Jughead? Demanda Sabrina avec un grand sourire.

-Heu..ben…commença Toni.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit cliniquement Sabrina. -Ne t'en fait pas, je ne juge pas et c'est pas de mes affaires.

Toni devrait être contente de l'entendre dire ça, non? Ou alors lui rétorque que ce n'est effectivement pas de ses affaires. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il y a quelque chose de n'allait pas avec cette fille ; quelque chose manque ou au moins avait était endommage, laissant cette sensation de froid et de mort qui se dégage d'elle. Le regard de Sabrina passe sur Toni d'une manière si clinique qu'elle se sentie nu : un animal jugeant sa proie avant de parler :

-J'aime bien Jughead, il est une bonne personne. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, c'est promis, conclue celle-ci avec un sourire. Puis elle rattaqua en force :

-Pareil, pire ou mieux que pour toi?

-Quoi?

-Ton initiation? Jughead va avoir la même que toi ou ça va être diffèrent? Continua Sabrina.

Des images de la danse du serpent réapparue dans la tête de Toni avec les sentiments de colères, de hontes et de dégout. Danser à 14 ans devant des hommes adultes donc certains qu'elle considère comme de la famille et d'autres qui avait regarder comme un morceau de viande, continuant encore a la hante ce jour. Tellement loin des histoires de guerriers pures de son grand-père qui protéger les leurs. Encore, l'une des vielles lui avait dit ce que c'était avant que FP ne prend la tête des serpents…

-Je vois…dit Sabrina a la surprise Toni.

-Tu vois quoi? Demanda sechement Toni.

-Ton expression… désolé. Dit-elle en baissant la tête. -C'est un sujet délicat…

\- Comment d'où tu viens? Parce que je sais pas si tu es sauver parce qu'avait envie de vivre la vie d'un personnage de roman pour jeunes adultes ou si tu es vraiment aussi dans la merde que tu le prétend mais va falloir que tu donne quelque chose autre que ta parole éventuellement. Parce que crois-moi, je sais c'est quoi avoir personne et pas pouvoir allez voir les flics…

Sabrina se raidi mais répondit avec un sourire plus proche de la grimace :

\- Je vous ai bien donner ma ville natale, non? Ça ne me donne pas des points de bonnes conduites? Et tu veux me sortir le pas si différente après avoir impliqué je me cache par ennuie? Oh Antoinette, tu ne sais rien de ma situation et a ma place, tu souhaiteras être morte! Alors, occupe toi plutôt de Jughead et moi je serais la si jamais vous avez encore besoin d'aide pour recoller les morceaux parce que si c'était vraiment sans danger, aurai pas la gueule de quelqu'un qui va le menait a l'abattoir, continua Sabrina en crachant son venin.

-Espèce de sale psycho…commença Tony qui n'était pas de pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore frappe.

(Parce que ça voudrait dire la toucher) et les trippes de Tony lui disait qu'un truc horrible arriverai si elle le faisait. L'épisode de l'empoisonnement n'était sans doute pas le pire.

-Pas de tu as tort ou tu te trompes? Si tu es passé aux insultes, c'est que j'ai eu un bon argument.

Puis semblant retrouver un semblant de calme :

-Tout le monde survie comme il peut, je juge pas, je crois pas que j'ai même encore le droit de jugé les choix des autres. Je te demande juste la même chose, ok? Je veux aide pour remercier de votre aide et je suis partirai au moindre signe de dérangement de votre part, dit elle réalisant que la violence de sa réaction et tendant sa main excuse.

-Jurée sur le peu qu'il me reste, Antoinette.

Toni, lui jeta un regard froid et avant de dire :

-T'a pas intéret a sortir quand on rentre demain, avant de tourner le dos et sortir de la pièce.


	7. Beware the Mara

_Donc j'ai décidée de continuais vu 1) l'important c'est de s'amusait et 2) je n'ai pas de commentaires mais quand même un bon achalandage, donc je suis au moins lu. Comme dit plus tôt même si je vais essayer de suivre le canon, cette histoire a commence avec la base du comic vu que c'était publié avant que l'adaption n'arrive. Il y a donc des libertés alors considère la comme un mixte de Riverdale, CAOS et des Archie horreur. Avertissement: il y a plusieurs clin d'oeil a la mythologie européen et amérindienne (j'aurai voulu être plus précise mais vu que la tribut du show est une invention et que la zone ou est situé Riverdale est difficile a identifier, c'est un joyeux mixte (étonnamment pas d'utilisation de Wendigo). Aussi une référence a du cannibalisme mais c'est court et sans détails. Bonne lecture_

La routine s'installa malgré tout avec la nouvelle locataire de Jughead ; Sabrina garder l'endroit propre, faisait souvent la cuisine et se montrait poli avec tout le monde qui se présente à la roulotte. Jughead devait avouer que sa présence le dérangeait un peu quand Betty venait, mais Betty avec refuse sec quand Sabrina avait proposé de passer la nuit dehors pour leurs laisses de l'intimité. Le reste de la journée, Sabrina était habituellement absente durant une grande partie de la journée, revenant épuiser en fin d'après-midi ou en soirée et sinon rester enferme dans sa chambre même si elle essayer d'être sociale avec les invites. Le chat pour sa part, était un peu plus compliquer : lui et Hotdog se déteste ou du moins, Salem ne l'aimait pas. Si Jughead était honnête, le chien grognait toujours en la présence du félin, mais plutôt que tenter de l'attaque, le chien de se montre menacent, mais recule dès que le chat s'approcher. Si Hotdog avait était un chiot ou Salem un mastodonte de chat, il aurait compris, mais la… Au moins, comme sa maitresse, Salem semblait aimait parcourir la ville et Jughead avait était surpris de parfois le voir dans des endroits incongrus et souvent avec la nourriture humaine dans la gueule malgré qu'il fût probablement aussi bien nourrir qu'eux. Au moins, il avait un collier avec son nom à défaut du reste des informations. Il avait aussi avancé dans son initiation aux serpents contraire à son enquête sur le blackhood. Il avait réussi le test ainsi qu'était mordu par un serpent à qui on avait préalablement retiré son venin. Il n'aurait pas de cicatrice selon Toni (la majorité des autres n'en avait pas) et parce que Sabrina malgré avoir à mainte reprise jurée ne rien vouloir savoir avait quand même préparé deux bouteilles étiquetées respectivement : anti-venin et crème réparatrice.

À un moment, Jugh avait fini par demande :

-Tu te cherches toujours un emploi?

-T'en a un a me propose? Parce que je t'avoue que ça ne va pas fort, tout le monde me demande des questions du genre pourquoi je ne suis pas l'école ou fait des commentaires sur le numéros parce qu'il est southside.

-La seule place que j'avais trouvée à fermait alors…

-Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus que prévu et j'aie encore un peu de réserve.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Je me disais juste que tu ne devrais pas avoir à attendre comme ça. Je ne sais pas, peut-être demande aux serpents de dire que tu es la cousine de quelqu'un ou peu importe pour que tu puisses au moins allez à l'école.

-Mmm, la même école où tu t'aies fait battre, ou la drogue coule à flots et/ou mes amis les ghoulies vont? Je vais passer. Loin de moi le désir de ne pas finir le secondaire, mais je pourrai récupérai quand tout sera régler. Et je me sens mal de demande des faveurs à ton…clan? Dis Sabrina hésitante.

-Clan? Répété Jughead vaguement amusé.

-C'est plus qu'un gang, je l'ai remarqué. Je n'appellerai pas ça une famille, mais…

Elle eut un drôle de rire sans joie avant de dire :

\- Tu me trouverais bizarre si te disais que tes serpents me rappellent ma congrégation?

-En fait, oui. Parce qu'a moins que ton curé se promené en moto…

Sabrina eut un nouveau rire et Jughead se dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir de nouvelles miettes d'information sur la jeune fille.

-C'est jusque…Je ne sais pas, le côté uni contre tous? Le fait d'être vu comme une bizarrerie par l'autre côté de la ville? Que même les membres plus jeunes sont encouragés à participer? Le fait que moi aussi j'ai un pied important avec celle-ci?

Jughead comprit qu'il n'aurait pas grande chance pour que ces questions n'aient pas l'air trop pointues et juste curieuses, mais il tenta tout de même.

-J'ignore qu'ils avaient des tensions religieuses à Greendales.

-Oh c'est si ridicule. Je n'aurai pas dû me comparais à vous, il y a juste deux congrégations : des protestants et nous sommes une variante du Catholisme. C'était sanglant il y a 300 ans, mais la c'est juste des regards dédaigneux.

-C'est quoi ton héritage dans tout cela?

-Mon père était un prêtre avant de défroque pour m'avoir. Et le reste de la famille est resté assez impliquer.

Elle avait souri en parlant de son géniteur, avant de se rembrunir. Autant Jughead était assez sceptique tant qu'à sa comparaison, autant il avait une nouvelle voie à explorer.

-C'est encore assez mince comme lien, dit Jughead avant de demande :

-C'est lui que tu veux trouver? Ton père?

Sabrina sembla réaliser qu'elle en avait trop dit et rétorqua :

-C'est important à ce point pour toi? J'aurai pensé que tu avais pire a géré en ce moment.

-Tu vis chez moi, rappela froidement Jughead.

-Je peux partir, il n'y a qu'à demande. Je me débrouillais très bien toute seule.

-J'essaie d'aider et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarque, il y a un tueur qui…

-Je ne suis clairement pas sa cible et je sais me défendre. En plus, je suis sûr que ma sécurité est plus discutable dans une caravane sans supervision adulte, ou des membres de gans connus pour le trafics de drogue et l'enlèvement d'au moins un adolescent viennent régulièrement trainer alors **FOUT MOI LA PAIX!**

Jughead entendit alors un bruit violent qui les ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la source du bruit, dans la cuisine ou du plâtre avait commencé à se fendiller. Confus, Jughead eu juste le temps t'entendre la porte claque. Retournant dans la pièce principale, il vu que Sabrina avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

-Génial, gémit Jughead.

* * *

Betty ne savait plus quoi faire. Le black hood lui avait promis un indice si elle coupait les liens avec ses proches sans parler de sa menace sur Polly. Elle avait sans doute cru protéger ses enfants à naitre, mais à cause de Betty, elle avait une cible dessiner dans le dos surtout en sachant que le tueur en série n'avait aucun problème à sortir de la ville pour trouver sa proie. Sans parlait de la ferme, a qui Betty ne faisait aucunement confiance. Une commune, mon œil, une secte déguiser oui! Archie et Kevin étaient déjà plongés là-dedans jusqu'au cou, mais elle pouvait au moins protéger Jughead et peut-être Veronica. Oui, il fallait voir la menace du black hood comme une bénédiction déguiser. En repoussant Ronnie, elle la mettait en sécurité, non?

Peut-être que si elle le répète suffisamment, elle finira par le croire.

* * *

Veronica ne pouvait être plus excité ; revoir ses vieux amis de New York ne pouvait que la remplir de joie. Elle était quand même déçue que les Cabots ne puissent être la : selon le dernier courriel envoyer par Alexandra, elle et son frère avaient étaient retenu par l'université.

-Tu nous connais Ronnie Cherie, on viendrait en claquement de doigts, mais si Alex peut finir 2 ans avant tout le monde, il va le faire. Et moi je dois passer mes classes ou du moins faire semblant de me trouver un jeune premier dans une Ivy league pour que papa me lâche. Mais dès que c'est régler, nous viendrons : j'ai assez de scandales et bouteilles dignes de ce nom pour tout le monde (ça en bouchera un coin à tes copains campagnardes). Oh et Alex dit d'envoyer le démo des trois tit chatons pour qu'il voie ce qu'il peut faire!

XOXO

Lexa

Elle ne changera jamais, avait pensa Veronica en lisant le message. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé d'Archie? Enfin, c'était gentil de la part de Alex d'être prêt à aider Josie, Valerie et Melody s'il le pouvait.

Au moins, Nick serait la et elle mourrait impatiente de le présenter à ses amis de riverdales : Archie, Betty, Josie, Valérie, Mélody, Kevin, Cheryl et Reggie. Elle avait aussi invité Jughead qui avait refusé pour avoir quelque chose de prévu déjà, Ethel que sa mère ne laisser plus sortir à cause du black hood (et encore plus si elle avait su que c'était pour passer la soirée chez les Lodges) et la mystérieuse Sabrina qui avait poliment décliné a sa frustration, vraiment curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la jeune fille. Avec du recul, peut-être que l'inviter a une fête remplie de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'était pas la meilleure idée, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Sa curiosité était piquée et elle voulait en savoir plus.

* * *

Comment il allait faire ça? Pensait Archie. Betty lui avait demandé de propose un break a Jughead en essayant de ne pas le blesser. Pourquoi avait-il même accepté?

(Tu sais pourquoi!) son inconscience lui crier. Ce n'était pas juste parce que Betty était une bonne amie ou qu'il inquiète aussi pour Jugh. Depuis cet été, tout était devenu tellement compliquer : avec Betty, avec Jughead, avec Veronica, ses parents et bien d'autres. Il ne voulait blesser-personne et pourtant il avait impression de blessé tout le monde sans le vouloir. Et allait probablement le faire encore parce que son trackreccod était profondément horrible là-dedans.

Il aperçut Jughead et plusieurs jeunes serpents, il sentit alors en colère. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance : Joaquim pouvait crier son amour sur tous les toits pour Kevin, il avait quand manipulait en partant, FP aimait son fils aucun doute là-dessus, mais ça ne lui donnait pas un passe pour tout ce qu'il avait mis sur les épaules de Jugh ou de son meilleur ami: alcoolisme, vole, kidnapping, trafic de drogue, ect… La situation avec Jellybean n'avait était facile pour personne, mais ça ne donnait pas de passe-droit a personne (y compris la mère de Jughead si ça ne tenait qu'à lui). Jusqu'à maintenant leurs actes de bienveillance avaient été rares et souvent intéressés…Et pourtant Jughead s'était jeté dans leurs bras sans un regard en arrière pour ces anciens amis. Archie ne pouvait peut-être pas tous comprendre ce que Jughead vivait, mais il serait la pour aide quoi qu'il arrive.

Jugh le vit aussi et se précipita vers son ami.

-Archie, tu tombes bien! J'ai besoin de toi!

Sous la surprise, Archie oublia sa mission première comme son ressentiment devant l'air inquiet.

-Bien sûr, qu'es que…

-Sabrina a disparu et je n'ai aucune idée ou elle est partie! Je n'ai pas le temps de la cherche, mais elle a laissé toutes ses affaires alors elle ne doit être très loin.

-Jughead…

-S'il te plaît, je ne peux vraiment pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse un truc stupide! Je sais Riverdale est grand, mais elle finira bien par rentre au moins pour prendre ses affaires. Au pire, reste près de la caravane et dis-lui que ce n'est pas grave si elle ne veut pas en parler quand elle rentre? Demanda Jughead l'air inquiet.

Et Archie Andrew aka Pureheart le puissant céda.

-D'accord.

-Merci encore, Archie, je te revaudrais ça!

Et il éloigna pour rejoindre les jeunes serpents à la frustration d'Archie.

* * *

Sabrina était affalée sur la banquette de Pop, tétant occasionnellement son milkshake depuis 1h déjà avant de poser sa tête sur table. Concentre sur ces sombres idées, elle ne vit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va?

-Hein? Dit Sabrisa surprise en voyant le propriétaire, Pop s'approcher d'elle. -Heu oui pardon, juste…fatigue. J'ai quoi payer vous inquiéter pas! Continua-t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle avait de l'argent dans ses poches avant de fuirent de chez Jughead. Il faudrait bien y retourne à un moment et choisir quoi faire.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu peux rester jusqu'à fermeture si tu en as besoin. Je vais te re-remplir ton verre. Encore au caramel?

-Oui, s'il vous plait, sourit Sabrina.

Pop revient avec son milkshake et quand Sabrina voulut tout de même payer tout de suite pour les deux milkshakes.

-Le second est sur la maison.

-Quoi?

-C'est une promotion, un second milkshake gratuit pour tous ceux assez fous pour revenir ici après les incidents.

-Vous parlez des attaques du black hood? Demanda Sabrina.

-Une dans le resto et une autre impliquant des employer bénévole. C'est à croire que cet endroit est maudit, dit tristement Pop.

Sabrina le regarda en silence quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ou le contraire.

-Pardon?

-Le contraire ; ils sont survécu même si leurs blessures étaient extrêmement graves. Personne n'est en fauteuil roulant ou gravement mutilé. Son autre victime ne peut pas en dire autant. C'est de la chance de survie en aussi bonnes conditions après une rencontre aussi proche avec la mort.

Sabrina posa sa tête sur la banquette avant de dire :

-Alors je ne pense pas que cet endroit est maudit, je pense qu'il porte chance, je le sens dans mes os. La chance est puissante, mais elle ne peut pas faire disparaitre les balles. Elle peut par exemple, donner une blessure grave plutôt que la mort.

Pop dévisagea l'adolescente avec surprise avant de rire et conclure :

-Je pense qu'il faudra trouver un meilleur argument pour encourager les gens à revenir, mais si quelqu'un se commande un burger, la maison pourrait continu sa promotion et lui offrir un extra d'ognon ring en plus des frites.

-Je vais y penser, merci, sourit Sabrina.

Décidément, les gens de cette ville étaient accueillants.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit contre la fenêtre du restaurant et se retourna. Salem, assit sur capot de voiture miaulé de manière évidente et essayer attirait son attention.

(Pas aujourd'hui) décida Sabrina en retournant et ignorant le chat. Si elle était honnête, c'était petit et mesquin. Salem avait c'était son rock durant ses dernières semaines, mais Sabrina était épuisée physiquement, mentalement et surtout émotionnelle. La maintenant, elle voulait être une ado normale mangeant de la mal bouffe et faisant semblant que tout allait bien. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Salem miaula fortement en signe de défie avant de partir.

* * *

Cheryl avait continué à éplucher la boite et plus particulièrement le carnet. Écrit par un certain Narcisse Blossom (bravo pour avoir réussi à mixter les deux thèmes favoris pour les prénoms dans le clan Blossom : les fleurs et la mythologie grecque). Le premier Blossom arrive en Amérique avec sa famille et ses serviteurs tout droits de la vielle noblesse anglaise, rien de plus WASP. Compris le fait d'avoir quitté sa chère Angleterre pour cause de scandale.

Son carnet n'était pas exactement un journal intime, mais Cheryl y trouva quand même quelque info intéressante. Celui-ci semblait avoir eu une forte influence sur la région même avant que la ville de Riverdale soit fondée : une poigne de fer, du charisme et un incroyable sens des affaires. Encore une fois, tout ce qu'il avait de plus courant chez les Blossom.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le malheur de frappe et il avait failli perdre le contrôle. C'est à ce moment que deux choses commencent à revenir de plus souvent : le village de l'autre côté de la Sweet River qui allait devenir Greendale et le nom Sara Spellman.

Spellman? Ce n'était pas le nom sur la photo de mariage?

Avant de pouvoir continué, Cheryl entendit bruit d'une porte s'ouvrit violement, la faisant sursaute.

Serait-il paranoïaque de sa part de passer cherche son arc avant de voir qui osait la déranger?

* * *

Archie se demande ce qu'il allait faire : trouver une autre occasion de transmettre le message de Betty a Jughead, retrouver Sabrina et trouver le moyen de ne pas frapper au visage le premier serpent qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Mais l'un de ses problèmes allait se régler…

-MIAOU!

Archie baissa les yeux le chat noir qui se trouver maintenant à ses pieds.

-Hey salut toi, dit-il en se penchant pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Autour du cou du chat, un collier rouge avec une médaille ou le nom Salem était visible. S'il était-là, les chances que Sabrina n'était pas loin.

Alors qu'Archie se baisser pour le caressait, Salem se déplaça un peu plus loin avant de ce réassoir un peu plus loin.

-Hey, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Ces paroles étaient stupides parce que le chat ne devait pas le comprendre et maintenant que l'Archie l'observer, il ne semblait pas effrayer. Plus ennuyer et plein de mépris…un regard chat normal en soit. Mais Archie remarqua que le chat rester en vue et l'attendait.

(Il veut que je le suivre?). Un chien, Archie aurait compris, mais un chat? Peut-être c'était vrai que chats sont aussi intelligent que les chiens, ils sont juste trop fiers pour être dressé.

Salem le guida devant chez Pop et recommença à miauler sous l'une des fenêtres ou il vu Sabrina. Bien sûr, le chat ne pouvait pas rentre. Archie se pencha pour flatter le chat qui cette fois si ce laissa faire.

-Tu veux qu'elle revienne dehors? Pas problème, j'ai à lui parler de toute façon.

C'était peut-être un jeu de lumière, mais Archie eut l'impression que le chat roula des yeux. Il rentra de toute façon, essayant de faire taire l'impression de manquer d'air qui l'habiter. Rester calme, salué Pop qui n'était en aucun cas responsable de toute la situation et en souffre autant que lui pour ensuite se rendre a la table ou la blonde manger.

-Salut!

Sabrina sursauta, s'étouffant presque.

-Archie? Oh ça fait longtemps. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, mais assit toi je t'en prie, dit-elle en poussant son assiette vers lui.

-Merci, en fait je suis la parce que Jughead m'a demandé de l'aide pour te cherche.

Sabrina eu alors une expression de malaise qui se peignier sur son visage :

-Ah. Il est…

-Inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux…

-Rien! Juste…une dispute c'est tout. Ont aient tous les deux à bout de nerfs, je suppose. Je ne vais pas agir comme si je n'étais pas un poids.

-Du peu que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas l'air d'être un poids. Jughead voulait te cherche, mais il ne pouvait pas a causé…

-De son initiation! Oh c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui! Oh merde, je dois tous prépare! Dit-elle l'air panique.

-Tu vas participer? Demanda choque Archie.

-De manière non officielle, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va ce passé parce que c'est seulement pour les membres, mais je vais juste préparer deux ou trois trucs au cas ou. Jamais entendu parler d'un genre initiation qui ne vous détruit pas physiquement, mentale ou émotionnellement perso alors je veux avoir une trousse de premiers soins, la série complète de twilight zone télécharger et assez de confort food pour une armée.

Archie se rembrunit ce qui fit se sentir Sabrina obliger de demande :

-Tu n'as rien prévu, n'es pas?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Toi et le red circle, vous n'allez pas les suivre ou un truc du même genre?

-Il n'y a plus de red circle, ont à étaient obliger de se dissoudre.

-Oh désolé.

-Pas grave. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas que Jughead ait décidé de les rejoindre, dit Archie avec une colère froide.

-Il a probablement ses raisons. Je ne suis pas enthousiaste, mais je ne fais confiance a aucun gang, confrérie, commune, fraternité ou n'importe truc qui implique passer des épreuves et suivre des régler.

-Tu inclus les scouts d'Amérique là-dedans?

-Heu oui! 2e organisme avec le plus agression sexuelle sur des enfants reporter, rit Sabrina. -Remarque je ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi jugementale; ma prise de décision est loin d'être la meilleure.

-Tu comptes le fait d'être venu à Riverdale?

-Seulement la période où je suis arrivé, les gens sont majoritairement sympas ici je trouve.

-Y compris les serpents?

-Je n'ai pas brunché avec tout le gang. J'en ai vu peut-être cinq, six si tu comptes le chien et je n'ai même pas interagi avec tous ceux-là. J'ai tendance à préférer rester dans la chambre quand les gens viennent. En ordre : Hot-Dog, le chien est sympa même si lui et Salem se détestent. Il y a un gamin qui est venu 2 ou 3 fois voire Hot-dog, je sais plus son nom et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait vu. Il y a aussi un gars avec un surnom super original, Tall Boy qui était le bras droit de son père qui ne m'a pas vu non plus. C'est tendu entre lui et Jughead, probablement parce qu'en tant que bras droit, il aurait pris la place de monsieur Jones, mais beaucoup espèrent que le fils soit en charge en attendant son retour. Je me méfierais à sa place. Et les trois avec qui j'ai interagi…

Sabrina soupira avant de continuait :

-Toni est incroyable et elle veut vraiment le bien de Jughead, je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais je crois qu'on est trop semblable pour s'entendre ironiquement. Et si elle a commencé, je suis définitivement celle qui a brulé toute chance de progrès quand elle a tenté une réconciliation, dit-elle avec regret.

–Fang a l'air une brute, mais si tu creuses suffisamment, il y a quelque chose de pelucheux et rose qui veut juste être aimé et étonnamment cultiver. Et finalement Sweet Peas de son vrai nom Olivier, a aussi l'air d'une brute sans frondeur…mais lui c'est parce qu'il est, déclara-t-elle en arrachant un sourire a Archie.

-Sérieusement, ce gars est un imbécile méchant! Admirer un tueur en série et vouloir fabrique une bombe? Oh ne t'en fait pas, je doute qu'il puisse fabrique un volcan au bicarbonate de soude sans aide alors une bombe, se moqua Sabrina en voyant l'expression d'Archie changer.

-Je commence à regrette de ne pas lui avoir fait plus d'un œil au beurre noir. Gronda Archie

-Autant c'était probablement mérité dans son cas, n'avez-vous pas quelqu'un qui a prétendu s'être poignardé de votre côté? Je n'ai rien d'une pacifiste, mais pas sûr que cette bataille est aidé qui que ce soit. Et puis Jughead veille au grain…Je crois que c'est l'une des motivations de Toni. Mieux vaut un chef qui peut les tenir en laisse, plutôt un Caligula qui mettra la ville a feu et à sang. Ou les ghoulies. Ils semblent être plus dangereux que prévu.

-Tu as beaucoup d'opinions sur tout le monde pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'impliquer, fit remarque Archie.

-À ma défense, ce qui se passe dans cette ville est plus intéressant que n'importe quelle émission à la télé. Ça aide à relative.

-Relativiser?

-Je préfère le moindre mal atteignable à un happy end imaginaire.

-Avec de l'aide, tu peux peut-être l'avoir ton happy end, lui dit Archie en souriant. -D'ailleurs ton chat est devant la porte de Pop. Je crois que lui aussi est inquiet.

-Ouais, j'ai vu. Mais j'avais d'un moment sans personne qui compris Salem.

-Tu en as encore besoin? Parce que si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je peux te laisse tranquille ou on peut allez ailleurs avant de rentre. Chez Betty, chez moi ou même je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ma copine Veronica organise une fête chez elle et elle a dit que tu pouvais venir si tu veux ce soir plutôt d'attendre toute seule dans la caravane.

Sabrina leva les yeux vers lui et eu une expression difficile a expliqué lui rendant son sourire, mais ayant un regarde de quelqu'un prêt a pleurer en contemplant Archie.

-C'est fou comme tu me fais penser à mon pe…mon ex, fini-t-elle par dire.

-Ça a mal fini entre vous?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Il...il était génial et il me manque.

-Si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, il ne devait pas être aussi génial que ça.

-Non, c'est ma faute. J'ai voulu l'aide, mais…l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions et ça m'a explosé au visage.

À ce moment tout ce que Archie vit, c'est Betty après le départ de sa sœur, Jughead celui de sa mère et Jellybean, Veronica après avoir appris les conséquences des actions de son père, Kevin la manipulation de Joaquim et Cheryl cette journée fatidique sur le lac gelait.

-On va payer et allez se promenait un peu, ok?

* * *

-Maman? Nana Rose? Qui est là? Demanda Cheryl regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir son arc avec elle.

-Bonjour mon cœur, dit soudain une voix de femme inconnue.

Cheryl se retourna pour tomber sur une femme qui devait être dans la fin de la trentaine, de petite taille avec le visage round et une chevelure blonde et bouclée. Tout chez elle invoquait les biscuits sortis du four et les longs câlins. Pourtant, Cheryl voulait encore son arc.

-Bonjour, personne que la police va arrêter dans dix minutes si elle n'a pas quitté ma maison.

-Oh, je t'ai peur? Pardon, ta maman nous a fait rentrer moi et ma sœur. Elle est en train de la soignée, mais on pourra la voir bientôt si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit la femme avec le même ton que si Cheryl avait eu quatre ans plutôt que 17 ans. -Je suis Hilda et tu es Cheryl, c'est ça?

-Je me fiche de …

-Cheryl, ça suffit!

Penelope se tenait là dans un bien meilleur état…beaucoup trop bien. Seules quelque brulure rester près de son cou et de l'une de ses mains. Elle semblait encore un peu faible physiquement ce qui était la raison pour laquelle la femme qui l'accompagne semblait la soutenir. En ayant la même expression que si Penelope était un sac d'ordures ouvert, mais quand même. La sœur d'Hilda était beaucoup plus grande et possède un visage pointu, ces cheveux étaient roux blond et pour sa part, elle dégagé plus une expression de maitresse-école prête a vous faire couler votre examen.

-Zelda, tu as fait vite!

-Bien sûr que j'ai fait vite, répondit celle-ci avec un ton glacial. -Ce n'est pas si difficile à fixer.

Puis son regard croisa celui de Cheryl.

-Viens là, lui dit celle-ci comme si Cheryl était un chien.

-Pardon? Pour qui vous vous prenait vielle frig…

-CHERYL, tu viens là tout de suite! Cria sa mère avec une expression étonnamment nerveuse.

Cheryl hésita avant de s'avancer a pas de tortue au point que la dénommait Zelda avança pour la rejoindre et sans hésitation saisis son visage pour l'obliger a la regarde.

Cheryl se sentie paralysait, voulant hurler, mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pendant que la femme l'observa ses pupilles semblables a deux puis sans fond voulant avaler son âme.

-Non, dit-elle déçue en relâchant son emprise.

-Sérieusement Zelda? À quel point me crois-tu incompétente? Se fâcha sa soeur.

-Pas incompétente, juste naïve. Elle a bien dû avoir ça de quelqu'un.

-Oui, de sa mère! Se fâcha Hilda.

Zelda eu encore une expression de dégout avant de s'adresse a Penelope.

-N'oubliez pas le payement. Vous êtes à crédit pour l'instant!

-Vous l'aurait, ne vous inquiétait pas.

Zelda eu un dernier regarde de mépris alors Hilda secoue la main en au revoir avant de laisse mère et fille seules.

-Maman qu'est-ce que…

-Écoute moi bien Cheryl! Ta petite crise dans l'hôpital était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Un geste, un seul et je t'envoie chez les sœurs de la douce pitié, suis-je claire?

Et Cheryl perdu le peu de contrôle qu'elle n'est jamais eu.

* * *

Le chat miaula son mécontentement en voyant enfin Sabrina sortir avec Archie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et frotta son front contre le sien.

-Désolé, j'avais besoin de temps pour moi. Tu me pardonnes? J'ai des restes!

Le chat renifla le sac avant de sautait de ses bras et sans pour autant s'éloigner trop restait à distance en secouant la queue en les suivants.

-Il te boude? Demanda Archie.

-Oui, pas que ce ne soit pas mérite. Donc tu as une idée ou allez? Demanda Sabrina en changeant de sujet.

-Bien, je penserai qu'on pourrait allez chez moi…

-Tu me rappelles mon copain, mais pas à ce poi…

-Oh non, la coupa Archie en comprenant sa méprise. - Je voulais allez voir mon père. Je m'inquiète pour lui après ce qui est arrivé alors je disais qu'on pouvait passer.

-Oh bien sûr, désolé d'avoir pensé le pire. J'ai tendance a voir la queue du diable partout, excusa Sabrina.

-Pas grave, tout le monde est paranoïaque ces temps-ci. Et en plus, j'avoue que peut-être j'ai effectivement une faveur à demande.

-Et bien demande, dit Sabrina amusée. -Au pire, je dirais non.

-Betty a dit que tu as des talents avec les plantes. Tu aurais une idée pour quelque chose qui pourrait aide mon père? Il arrive en fin de prescription et même s'il dit le contraire, il ne va pas mieux. Alors, si tu as une idée d'un truc qui pourrait aide.

-Oh bien sûr! Tu me monteras ce qu'il prenait et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux promettre un truc aussi fort, mais je peux peut-être lui trouver un truc qui peut l'aider à fonctionner.

-Merci, dit Archie.

Alors qu'ils arrivent à la résidence des Andrew, Salem se mit à courir et les dépassa pour se rendre directement dans la cour.

-Salem? Salem revient! Cria Sabrina.

Le chat revient, mais confortablement installer dans les bras de Fred Andrew, ronronnant.

-Hello Arch, tu rentres déjà? Et tu as amenait une amie? Demanda Fred plus curieux qu'autre chose.

-Oui, c'était plus vite que prévu avec Betty.

-Et Jugh?

-Aussi, répondit un peu vite Archie. -Voici Sabrina

-Bonjour monsieur Andrew, dit Sabrina nerveuse.

-Tu peux m'appeler Fred, dit gentiment celui-ci en libérant sa main pour serre celle de Sabrina.

-Désolé pour Salem, il a une forte personnalité.

-Il est à toi? Dit Fred surpris. -Ce n'est pas grave, il est assez sympathique sauf peut-être avec Vega. Il quémande juste pour des restes de tables.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux le tenir avec ton allergie? Inquiéta Archie.

-Il doit être hypoallergique parce que ça doit faire une semaine que je le vois trainé près de la maison et aucun symptôme.

-Probablement, c'est un bâtard alors c'est ça ou avoir l'un de chats avec du poil spécial dans ses gênes, dit Sabrina rapidement. -Désolé encore, il considère qu'il a besoin de ces huit repas quotidiens et je refuse de lui en servir plus que trois alors il a pris l'habitude de quémander, se moqua Sabrina.

-Ce n'est rien et puis en fait il a payé la dernière fois. Je pensais qu'il avait un oiseau ou une souries morte dans la bouche et imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai trouvé un billet de 50$ dans sa gueule.

-Heu…ouais, il ramenait des trucs qu'il pense que les gens aiment comme des bonbons ou de l'argent parfois, vous avez de la chance que ce n'était pas des billets de Monopoly, rit nerveusement Sabrina en regardant son chat.

Archie remarqua son malaise et tenta de changer la conversation.

-On est juste passe pour prendre deux trois trucs pour la fête de ce soir et pour que Sabrina se repose un peu aussi.

-Je vais aussi punir mon chat en donnant de l'affection à votre chien, blagua Sabrina.

-Faite comme chez vous, répondit Fred.

* * *

-Les voilà, dit Archie une fois que son père les ait laissés seul pour s'allonger.

Si Fred essayait de le cacher, il était encore faible de sa tentative de meurtre et autant il tentait de se rationner autant, Archie avait compris que son père était plus dépendant de ceux-ci qu'il ne voulait le montrait.

-Oh quand même, dit Sabrina sous le choc. -Ce truc est vraiment fort, mais la quantité était ridicule. Merde que le système de santé américaine est nul!

-Tu crois seulement a la médecine traditionnelle? Demanda Archie.

-Non, je crois à la médecine moderne…au Canada et dans les pays scandinaves, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. -Et une bonne partie de la médecine traditionnelle est de la merde aussi. C'est un entre-deux qu'il faudrait. Mais bon pour si je peux reproduire ce qu'il y a là-dedans, j'en doute…Pas légalement en tout cas. Par exemple, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose qui aiderait à dormir et réduirait ses douleurs sans causer d'accoutumance. Il boit de la tisane?

-Il est plus café, mais je l'ai déjà vu en prendre, dis Archie.

-Parfait, laisse-moi trois jours et ça sera prêt, dit avec plaisir Sabrina.

-Merci encore, dit Archie.

-De rien et je …je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure avec mon ex. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes inconfortable et je n'essaie pas de te drague…

-Ce n'est rien, honnêtement. Je commence juste à me dire que j'ai un visage passe-partout.

Devant le visage interrogateur de Sabrina, il expliqua :

Madame Blossom voyait son fils a travers moi. Pendant un temps, on aurait même dit qu'ils essaient de me faire le remplacer.

Archie s'attendait à un commentaire sarcastique ou d'incrédulité, mais pendant un bref moment l'expression de Sabrina sembla un mélange d'horreur et dégout avant de répondre :

-C'est tordu et dégueulasse même pour eux.

\- J'avoue qu'en pensant a ce que monsieur Blossom a fait…

-Sa femme aussi, te transformer en leurs fils pour quoi ensuite? De te faire marier leur fille? Quel point faut être fuck up pour même penser a ça, continua Sabrina qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme.

-Hey ça va, je crois que tu lis trop là-dedans. Et Cheryl a un bon fond. Si tu changes d'avis, elle sera a la fête, tenta de la calmait Archie.

-Ouais, je ne vais pas blâmer un enfant pour le crime de leurs parents. Merci, mais je vais passer. Peut-être une prochaine quand il aura moins de monde. J'aimerai bien rencontré Veronica, Betty en dit beaucoup de bien. Pour le thé, laisse-moi 2 jours et ça sera prêt et…Merci encore pour aujourd'hui.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu es prête à rentrer?

* * *

Betty se sentait comme si elle allait mourir. Le black hood lui avait ordonner de briser sa relation avec Veronica au risque de faire payer Polly si elle refusait. Il avait aussi promis un indice sur son identité, mais les sociopathes n'étaient pas exactement connus pour respectaient leurs paroles. Déjà qu'elle avait du se séparer de Jughead. Et qui sait qui suivrait : Archie? Kevin? Tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui? Elle retient un frisson de dégout.

Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentre pour donner une performance convainquant. Et pour son plus grand malheur, elle avait une bonne idée de ce qui pousserait Veronica a bout : lui jeter son passé au visage et la comparait à son père. Ne resterait qu'a accumulé la colère qu'elle devrait dégage. Il suffit pour cela de regarder autour d'elle : voir les autres consommés du jingle jingle comme des idiots alors qu'ils connaissaient les effets, Nick qui lui semblait un idiot prétentieux et qui ne manque pas une chance de frotter Archie dans le mauvais sens du poil, la perte de Jughead, ses parents, Polly, d'avoir passé à côté de la détresse de Kevin et finalement sa future trahison. Pardonne-moi Ronnie, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Alors que Veronica qui avait remarqué la froideur de Betty et son retrait des autres, son téléphone sonna.

(Non pitié pas encore) pensa Betty en partant en retraite pour pouvoir répondre.

-Hello?

-Betty! Je suis tellement contente de te parler! Écria Polly à l'autre bout du fils.

-Moi aussi, dit Betty partage entre le désir de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur et la peur de ne pas respect son contrat avec le black hood. -Pourquoi m'appelles-tu aussi tard? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'avais juste besoin de te parler un peu. C'est probablement mes hormones qui déconnent, tenta de rationaliser sa sœur.

-Tu m'appelles à presque 10h, ça doit être important, dit Betty contre son meilleur jugement.

Polly soupira, mais fini par cédé :

-Je crois que je crois que je sens et vois des trucs.

-Continu…dis Betty confuse et inquiète.

-C'est juste un genre de malaise, comme parfois j'ai impression qu'on observe ou je crois voir un truc du coin de l'œil.

-Tu as quelqu'un qui t'observe? Cria Betty horrifier en entendant ses paroles et se souvenant des menaces du black hood.

-Non…probablement pas. Écoute, je ne me sens juste pas bien et j'avais juste envie de t'appeler.

-Mais tu as vu quelqu'un? Insista Betty.

-J'ai vu quelque chose! Mais je ne pense pas que c'était une personne…ça avait la bonne taille, mais personne ne se déplace comme ça, continua Polly.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Continua Betty confuse.

-Oh zut, je crois que j'ai réveillé les autres. Je te rappelle quand je peux.

-Attend, tu peux retourner a la…

On raccrocha.

-…Maison, conclut Betty en regardant avec tristesse le téléphone dans sa main.

-Betty, cria Archie. -Es que tu as vu Veronica?

* * *

Toni aidait de son mieux Jughead a rentré dans la caravane dans le pauvre état ou celui-ci était. Putain, Sweet Peas n'était pas allez dans la dentelle. Mieux valait que celui-ci ne se couche pas tout de suite pour éviter les risques de commotion cérébrale.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte en soutenant toujours Jughead, elle entendit des pas se précipiter pour ouvrir. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama rose et d'un tablier usé inconnu à Toni.

-Ah vous voilà! Écria Sabrina en ouvrant la porte toute grande. -Rentré, j'ai plein de bons petits plats pour vous.

Si l'état de Jughead la choqua, elle ne le montra pas. Psycho ou endurcie? Ne pus s'empêchais de se demande Toni.

-Content de te voir, réussit à murmure Jughead.

-Moi aussi, même si j'aurai souhaité te voir en meilleur forme. Encore désolé pour ce matin et Toni? Contente de te voir aussi, dit sincèrement Sabrina. -Tu veux rester manger?

-Bien sûr que Toni reste, continua Jughead.

-Génial!

* * *

Toni devait lui donner ça : cette fille savait cuisiner. Le repas était délicieux et malgré son meilleur jugement, elle se resservit. Après cela, elle et Sabrina prirent soin de Jughead. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Toni prenait soin de quelqu'un dans un sale état, elle se souvenait même avoir dû prendre soin de Fang quand celui-ci avait passé son initiation avec la mère de celui-ci, i mois de cela. Sabrina semblait aussi avoir de l'expérience et Toni avait décidé de lui laissait un passe pour ses produits bizarres.

-Encore un peu de glace? Demanda Toni en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en emballer dans le torchon humide.

-S'il te plaît, dis Jughead.

-C'est impressionnant, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrice, dit Sabrina admirative. -Donc prince des Serpents, qu'es qui plairait a sa royauté?

-N'en fait pas trop, ce n'est pas une monarchie, rétorqua Toni.

-C'est cool tant que Jugh ne m'ordonne pas de lui donner un bain et lui prépare des macarons, ça me va.

-Quoi? demanda Jugh.

-Qui demanderai ça? Continua Toni

-Une fille que je connais. Pour un festival à Greendale, on devait élire une reine et j'ai dû m'occuper de tous ses caprices. Et ce n'est pas le pire, elle a même essayé d'organiser une orgie dans ma chambre.

-Menteuse, dit Toni.

-Je te jure, continua Sabrina qui semblait pourtant amusée en racontant l'histoire. -Six personnes, ça compte comme une orgie, non? Enfin, si je suis honnête, en creusant sous les couches de méchancetés, il avait une personne assez cool. Ou alors le syndrome de Stockton s'est enfin mis en marche, dit Sabrina un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-C'est ton ex? continua Toni.

-Quoi? Non! Juste sœur-nemi je suppose? Tenta maladroitement Sabrina. -Pas que ça serait mal, je me considère comme fluide, mais c'est elle en tant individu pas tant que fille que je…

-Hey, un simple non aurait suffi. Mais puisse ce que tu as décidé de sortir du placard moi aussi j'aime les deux. Même si je penche peut-être un peu plus du côté des filles, reconnu Toni. -Et toi Jugh?

-Oh j'y passe aussi?

Sabrina et Toni hocheraient la tête à l'unisson.

-Bon alors j'aime Betty, mais je ne crois pas avoir de désir pour d'autres filles ou gars pour ce que ça vaut, avoua Jughead.

Petit mensonge, Jughead avait eu des sentiments pour une autre personne, mais le sexe en lui-même? Il n'avait pas eu envie de regarder des playboys a la puberté ou eu les mêmes questionnements de qu'autres. Rien avant de tomber amoureux. Et même la c'était plus la connexion avec Betty que l'acte lui-même qui l'attirer.

-Demisexuel? Demanda Toni.

-Probablement, dit Jughead.

-Je crois que j'irais dans cette direction pour moi aussi, continua Sabrina. -Enfin, j'ai toute la vie pour être sûr, dit avec air un peu triste Sabrina. -Tu as choisi l'épisode que tu veux regarder?

-J'hésite entre _Question de Temps_ ou _Un monde à soi_ , dit Jughead.

-Peut-être, regardez les deux vu que j'aimerai que tu te couches tard au cas ou tu aurais une commotion, dite Toni inquiète. -D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Hack s'il pourrait fixer le trou dans la cuisine. Vous n'avez vraiment pas idée de ce qui a causé ça?

-Aucune, ont étaient tout les deux dans la pièce principale quand c'est arrivé.

-Un mini tremblement de terre ou quelqu'un qui a envoyé une balle contre la caravane tenta Sabrina.

-Non, le sol n'a pas bougé et le son ne venait pas extérieur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un a frappé le mur de toutes ses forces de l'intérieur.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être dans ce cas.

Menteuse pensa alors Jughead. Mais avant qu'il puisse tenter de creuse la question, il entendit Toni gémir :

-Oh merde.

* * *

Betty et Archie trouvèrent Veronica pâle et tremblant de colère.

-Ronnie ça va? Demanda tout de suite Betty.

-Je suis désolé, mais la fête est finie, pouvez-vous prévenir les autres, répondit celle-ci en essayant de contrôler une colère adjacente.

-Ron, tu m'inquiète qu'est-ce que…

-Archiekind, s'il te plait.

Archie obéit à contrecœur la laissant avec Betty.

-Ronnie qu'est qui ne va pas?

-Plus tard s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai après…

La sonnerie du téléphone tellement redouter se mit alors à jouer, l'obligeant à obéir. Elle se retira a part pour répond.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu m'a désobéie ! Tu n'es pas venu.

-J'ai étais retenu…

-Je m'en fout! Tu m'aurais du m'écoute, quelqu'un devra payer pour ça, peut-être ta chère sœur!

Tout à coup, la colère coula dans les veines de Betty.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi bon que vous le croyais. Trois de vos victimes ont survécu et Polly vous a vu roder tout prêt. Elle a prévenu la police, dit-elle avec défie.

-Quoi?

Sa réaction prit de cours Betty ; il semblait …surpris? Que sa sœur l'ait vu? Ou…Oh, bien sûr.

-Je suis vraiment une pauvre excuse de détective. Ce n'est pas le vrai blackhood qui parle n'est pas?

La personne a l'autre bout du téléphone passait la surprise essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, mais c'était trop tard.

-Bien sûr que je suis le vrai Black…

-Oh c'est ça. Qui est vraiment à l'appareil? Chuck? Un ghoulie? Tu sais quoi? Peut importe! Tu as joué avec mes nerfs et tu as essayé de mes séparer de mes proches. À ta place, je me mettrais a genoux et prier pour que je ne trouve pas, PARCE QUE JE ME FERRAI UN PLAISIR DE TE DÉTRUIRE!

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laissait le temps de répondre avec un surprenant sentiment de satisfaction.

* * *

Toni ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle ce soir. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que ça arriverait jusqu'à ce qu'elle est dix-huit ans. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait quatre ans : durant une bataille dans un bar, un gars avait frappé son père avec un verre encore dans la main. Sa mère avait essayé de se rendre avec lui a l'hôpital plutôt que d'attendre une ambulance qui n'arriver qu'une fois sur trois a temps. Conduit trop vite et pas exactement à jeun, les achevant tous les deux. Le responsable était allé en prison, condamné a cinq pour assaut et faisant seulement deux pour bonne conduite et en mettant le blâme sur madame Topaz.

Après, elle avait vécu avec ses grands-parents. C'était parfait jusqu'à ce que mamie attrape son cancer qui se révéla fatal et que papi devienne trop malade pour prendre soin d'elle à plein temps. Papi avait dû envoyer vivre avec son oncle Timothy. Il était ok quand il prenait ses médicaments, le problème était que ça arrive aux deux lunes bleues. Il était instable et un rien pouvait lui causer des sauts d'humeur qui avait souvent des résultats explosifs. Refuser de laisser entrer Toni a la maison était pour une période plus ou moins longue était habituellement sa réaction pour la punir de peut importe ce qu'elle avait de mal a son avis. Dans ce cas-ci, oublie d'acheter du jus d'orange.

Impossible d'aller chez papi ce soir, Joaquim était absent et elle voyait mal frappe a la porte de sa mère qui leur reprocher encore la situation de son fils sans sa présence, les parents de Fang étaient sympa, mais avec l'oncle, la tante et leurs enfants étant récemment installés chez eux en plus de leur famille nombreuse, il n'avait même pas un placard ou installer Toni et allez chez Sweet Pea voulait dire affronter la folle furieuse alcoolique qui lui servait de mère. Donc ouais, elle était foutue.

-Tu peux rester ici dit Jughead. -Tu n'auras qu'à partage le lit avec Sabrina.

\- Merci, Jugh, dit Toni en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ou tu peux avoir le lit et je prendrai mon sac de couchage pour dormir ailleurs, continua Sabrina.

-Ok sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème? T'as peur que je t'étrangle dans ton sommeil ou quoi? Se fâcha Toni.

-Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que…J'ai des terreurs nocturnes, ok? Je pensais que tu aimerais éviter, dit Sabrina embarrassée.

-Donc quoi, tu risques de lui donner des coups de pied et de gémir dans ton sommeil? Parce que je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir jamais entendu hurler dans ta chambre, dit Jughead.

-Je ne crie pas, c'est plus proche de la paralyser du sommeil. Quand j'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps, je risque de donner des coups et à défaut de crier, je pleure et marmonne.

Toni soupira avant de dire :

-Sur la banquète défoncer d'une voiture dans une ferrailleriez, sous le lit de Sweet Pea parmi ses chaussettes sales et derrière le bar du Whyte Wym ou je sais pertinemment que des gens ont vomie, pisser, cracher et baiser parce que j'ai dû nettoyer plus d'une fois. Ce sont les trois pires endroits ou j'ai dû dormir et j'ai eu des tas de gens avec qui j'ai du partage un lit ou une chambre qui ronfler, parler ou bouger dans leur sommeil, j'ai même partage un lit avec la petite sœur de Fang qui faisait régulièrement pipi au lit pendant que son autre sœur qui dormait dans la chambre faisait ses dents pendant un mois. Je peux survivre à ton pire crois moi.

-Ok, parfait alors, mais Salem dort avec nous. Il peut dormir en dehors du lit…

-MIAOU! Cria le chat surprenant Jugh et Toni, mais pas Sabrina.

-Ok, Salem doit dormir avec nous, mais il ne bougera pas de mon côté, se repris Sabrina.

* * *

Tout le monde avait quitté la fête et Archie raccompagne Betty chez elle.

-Veronica t'a dit ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le rouquin.

-Non, mais elle a dit qu'elle m'appellera. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle ne voulait juste pas parler avec tout le monde autour d'elle.

-Le retour de son père la stresse, continua Archie. -C'est peut-être lié à lui.

-Peut-être.

Ils continuèrent en marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que Betty brise le silence a nouveau :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai demandé. De casser avec Jugh pour moi.

-Ouais, parlant de ça... Je n'ai pas pu le faire, au moment où j'ai eu l'occasion, une urgence s'est présente et il était déjà parti.

Archie s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part Betty après lui avoir avoué la vérité, mais certainement pas ce petit rire nerveux.

-C'est parfait, c'est juste parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-Rien. Je crois que le gars qui m'appelait en disant être le blackhood était un imposteur. Alors c'est aussi bien que tu n'aies rien dit.

* * *

Jughead rêvait. Un rêve sans réelle logique qui semblait le plaçait à trois endroits : courant dans les bois libres et princiers se sachant maitre des lieux, puis lui installer à une table dévorant un buffet des plus exquis qui ne semblait jamais finis et finalement avec Betty, belle et souriante vêtu d'une robe blanche, des fleurs dans les cheveux, il m'embrassait tellement heureux. La fantaisie changer à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent a se mélanger : il courait dans les bois avec Betty, lèche la sauce de ses doigts et ses lèvres, il s'arrête dans les bois pour cueillir des fruits frais et dévore la chair encore chaude d'une biche. Il était libre, il était fort, il était affamé, il était amoureux, il était contrôlé avant de le perdre. Les images continuèrent à fondre et se mêle l'une avec l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Jughead se retrouver dans une forêt au-dessus de Betty coucher dans l'herbe les cheveux étaler comme une auréole autour de sa tête, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme pour soupirer, ces yeux bleus l'observant Jughead se régalé du meilleur repas de sa vie. Repas qui trouvait dans l'abdomen de Betty.

Jughead se réveilla avec horreur et eu juste le temps de se précipiter dans la salle bain pour vomir.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit une voix dans les bois.

-Ce n'est pas chez toi, rentre ou la chance d'être le repas de ses vrais habitants, continua une autre.

Toni continuait a marché a travers la forêt en essayant d'ignorer les voix qui aurait pu se mêler aux bruits de la nature, mais pourtant semblait hurler a son oreille. Elle continua à marcher malgré tout parce que reculer semble hors de question. Trop proche, trop près, mais de quoi?

La réponse arriva assez vite.

La dans une clairière, il y a une…personne? Tellement grande et maigre avec une peau trop pâle, presque blanc cassé, mais qui semblait dure comme de la corne avec des mains ou il était dur de savoir ou finissaient les ongles et commençaient les doigts lui donnant de longues griffes noires raclant quelque chose sur le sol dont Toni n'a aucune envie de connaitre la nature. Ces yeux fluorescents brillaient derrière ses longs cheveux gris et ça possède une bouche qui étirait d'une oreille a l'autre remplie de dents jaunâtres tranchantes qui refuser de rester cacher. Finalement, ses jambes semblaient rentrées à l'intérieur comme ceux d'un quadrupède avec une sorte de longue protubérance au pied qui tenait autant d'un sabot que de la griffe.

-Que veux-tu? Demanda la chose avec une voix étonnamment féminine.

-Je…je…je

-Si tu es ici c'est que tu veux quelque chose ou peux-tu être utile gratuitement? J'en serais fort heureuse.

-Utile? Dit soudainement Toni dont le mot venait enfin de la sortir de la terreur pour l'amenait vers la colère.

La chose secoua la tête pour confirmer ses mots.

-Ce n'est pas ta terre et tu n'es pas de ma race, je ne te dois rien. Mais peut-être veux-tu changer cela?

Elle passa sa main à travers ses cheveux, en coupant une poignée avec ses griffes : en tombant au sol, ceux-ci se changèrent en serpents.

-Soi enfin ce que tu veux être : sure de tes choix sinon pourquoi être au carrefour?

Aussitôt les serpents se mirent à ramper vers Toni, celle-ci de dégout en frappa le plus proche donc le son du choc la réveilla!

* * *

En couvrant les yeux, un autre coup se fit entendre et Toni se tourna du côté du lit qu'elle découvrit vide. En suivant la piste de couverture sur le sol, elle trouva Sabrina couchée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et un énorme bleu commençant à apparaitre sur le front. Son chat repose contre elle essayant de son mieux de la calmait en se frottant contre elle.

-Sabrina, qu'es qui s'est passé? Dit Toni en essayant de la relève.

-Je..je suis cognée…et je suis tombée, dit platement celle-ci.

Toni remarqua alors avec horreur qu'elle saignait de derrière la tête.

-Oh merde. Bon viens, on va te nettoyer.

Dès qu'elles furent sortir, Toni entendu Jughead vomir dans la salle de bain et abandonna Sabrina sur le canapé pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Jugh, qu'es qui se passe? Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital?

Jughead se retourna vers et tenta de la rassurer :

-Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que nourriture trop riche et coup à la tête ne se mélange pas bien. Je t'ai réveillé?

-Nan, miss albinos l'a fait. Elle a réussi à s'explosait la tête en dormant. A trois ans, je ne dis pas, mais a seize ans?

Jughead finit de se nettoyer et Toni s'occupa de la tête de Sabrina. Ce n'était qu'une coupure qui comme toutes les blessures à la tête avait juste énormément saigné.

Mais après leurs cauchemars respectifs, aucun des serpents ne voulait se rendormir tout de suite et cela valait aussi pour Sabrina au cas où elle aurait une commotion. Peut-être valait-il mieux continué le marathon de twilight zone.

-Si ça ne vous dérange, je vais peut-être faire un peu de lessive tant qu'a être debout.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Jughead. -Il vaut peut-être que tu restes assis.

-Oh allons, juste les serviettes. Elles sont pleines de sang grâce à nous deux et ça va être l'horreur de les nettoyer si on attend trop. Je vais faire vite promit, insistait-elle.

-Juste, si ta tête tourne, tu arrêtes et tu reviens.

Sabrina acquisa et se dirigeant vers la machine à la laver. Elle se mit à classer les différents vêtements et serviettes, les jetant dans la machine avant de s'arrête sur ce qu'elle chercher.

Elle vérifia que les deux autres étaient occupés (plus a discuté de l'avenir des serpents que a regardé l'écran) avant de reporter son attention sur la serviette : c'était la plus tachée de toutes et elle n'avait eu que le sang de Jughead sur elle. Dans cet état, prétendre qu'elle était trop abimée pour être lavée et avait dû être jetée pourrait marcher. Discrètement, Sabrina la prit et attendit que Salem s'approche. Le chat sus exactement quoi faire et prit la serviette entre ses dents pour l'amenait dans la chambre pour la caché en attendant le bon moment. Hot-dog voulu suivre le félin, mais celui-ci émit un grondement trop faible pour l'oreille humaine, mais cataphorique pour le chien qui recula aussitôt. Le chat semble avoir une expression de satisfaction et Sabrina alla rejoint les autres.


End file.
